my hero and kamen rider Academia
by Artzilla406
Summary: the showa era was and only the first kamen riders in the franchise, and the first two riders who started this crusade are kamen riders Ichigo and Nigou, but under the masks on the world filled with more heroes are twins who was quirkless but now has the power to go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!
1. hero 1

Running thought the streets is a girl who have a round face framed by a long mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. Her eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as her hair, and are usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, she dress of a black sailor female uniform.

**IZUMI MIDORIYA!**

She running passed people across the cherry blossoms trees while around the city's tatooin station is a giant humanoid shark roaring. 

Izumi: that's one huge super villain!

Then hooked wire of parts falling toward the people till a hero who is a very tall, muscular man of a wide build with slightly-tanned skin. He has a square jaw which juts out a notable amount, small eyes and short white hair, spiked out behind his head. He wears large headband with a yellow and black-striped caution pattern, matching his thick wrist-guards and the belt around his waist, a square buckle with a triangular decoration sat in its center. He wears what looks to be a cyan-colored cardigan, which exposes his lower torso and the center. of his pectorals, held onto his chest on each side by small metal nuts. His pants are dark blue, a white stripe down each side, and are slightly baggy on him, and his shoes are plain black with a simple design.

He caught the heavy parts.

Guy 21: oh nice! Way to go death arms!

Guy 62: the punching hero!

Guy 65: I wish I have a quirk that would made me super strong!

Then came in a fireman who have fire hydrant for arms to make a water line between the people?: everyone please stay back! this area is far too dangerous!

Guy 21: woah the rescue special backdraft is here?! He'll make sure we're okay!

Guy 2: this guy must be desperate to go full monster on the city.

Guy 7: you know what happen?

Guy 4: just some immature, just stole someone's bag and got himself corner.

Guy 99: a quirk like that is a petty thief.

Izumi coming close then coming jump above the people to face the monster villain , a wooded face like helmet since he has only been shown while he is using his quirk. His Hero Costume includes a wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes. A small rose veil hangs from the left side of his belt.

All girls: AHH! IS KAMUI! WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

Big villain: get away from me OR I'LL BREAK YOU TOOTHPICK!

Izumi: (who came a good view to watch) this is gonna be good! (watching kamui wood dodges the big villain) is kamui woods!

Kamui woods whip his arm out to make a branch to pull himself away from the big villain's attack.

Izumi: He maybe new but he's making a big name for himself!

Old man: why look that doopy grin I know what you are, a fan girl!

Izumi: um, sort of.

Then what everyone see coming around with the big villain he grin as he got friends a Scorpion Imagin, Seamoon Fangire, Mantis Fangire, and Ox Orphnoch. 

Izumi: OH MY GOD! ARE THAT A IMAGIN, FANGIRES AND AN ORPHNOCH!?

Guy 12: the member of the dai shockers!

Guy 93: I heard they're the most devastation evil organization!

Guy 4: this isn't look good.

Then suddenly a fast shadow swift punching each of the 5 dai shocker member as they stumble, everybody even the heroes and Izumi gasp in shocked to see two riders, one have a black suit, white gloves and boots, white line on his upper arms, green chest plate, a red silver buckle belt with a red orb on it, a red scarf, a mint green and silver insect masked helmet with red visor eyes, and some antennas like. The second is the same as the first rider except have red gloves and boots.

?: Settle down everyone! It's going to be alright.

?: and you know why?

Both of them: (turn to the crows and give them a thumps up) BECAUSE ICHIGO AND NIGOU ARE HERE!

The hole crowd cheering so loudly even the girls scream with big heart eyes, Izumi is so awe of her eyes to see them.

Izumi: ITS THE KAMEN RIDER TWINS! ICHIGO THE FIRST RIDER AND NIGOU THE SECOND RIDER!

Big villain: you two?!

Scorpion Imagin charging to use his stinger but ichigo grab it then turn his head.

Ichigo: now, let's do this (back his left fist)

He punch the imagin scorpion sent it to the ground getting back up.

ichigo and nigou: you guys in for a double trouble! (charge at them)

the two riders start punch, block and kick the four kaijens but dodges away the Seamoon Fangire's fist and Mantis Fangire kick nigou but uppercut then ichigo uppercut then blocking the Seamoon Fangire and Mantis Fangire's punches as they punch and rapidly, they back away.

Ichigo press the button again to show super 1, nigou press the button to show the kamen rider J's symbol.

**KAMEN RIDER MODE! SUPER 1!**

**KAMEN RIDER MODE! J!**

Then both of them start to shine, ichigo is now wearing a white chest plate, boots, gloves with tensile and a white and black mask with red eyes and a scarf, nigou now has a dark green jumpsuit with lighter shades of green on parts of her body and has a red gem on his stomach, his helmet has the same shades of green but has a white lines going down on his mask, has red eyes and intents.

?: kamen rider form! Super 1!

?: kamen rider form! J!

The fan girls screamed louder.

Izumi: so cool! They transformed into kamen rider super 1 and J!

Super 1: shall we wrap this up?

J: indeed. EMBIGGEN!

He jump off the train tracks while doing some tricks and start to grow large.

Guy 23: he turn to his giant form!

Guy 8: go get em J!

Super 1 then punch his fists together to make his forearms red with tech.

Super 1: get ready!

super 1 charge in punching each of kaijens then J swatted his large to sent them flying and exploded

big villain charge in to punch super 1 but the kamen rider grab his hand and to everyone awe shocked, super 1 lift up big villain to smash him 2 time side to side to the bridge and toss him to the ground.

Izumi: amazing! He's stronger as they say!

Kamui: kamen rider twins! I am kamui woods, I wanted to say is a real honor to meet you two! (bow his head at them) shall we defeat the villain together?

J: of course.

Super 1: let's go kamui wood!

Kamui: _he say my name! Yes! (o_ut of his thought turn the big villain) Assault, robbery, and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic! You are the incarnation of evil! (his right arm buff up with woods like muscle around)

Izumi: there his special move!

Old man: come on tree man and rider boys show us something flashy!

Super 1: well you heard them, lets give them something flashy!

J: Alright.

super 1 jump at J's shoulder they nodded, super 1 jump up high twirl himself while J back his fist

Izumi: the preactive…

kamui: LACQUERED CHAIN PRISON! (spread the roots coming toward the villain)

super 1: FLASH KICK!

Then came flying to deliver a kick is a giant a voluptuous young woman who same size as J's giant formed. who has purple eyes with white pupils, with elegantly long eyelashes. She has long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair reaching her waist, with two shorter strands curled to frame her face which are parted slightly to her left. Her hero costume is composed of a purple and pale tan-colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. The suit appears to have a pair of purple gloves with orange accents on the edge of the cuff. The design is similar for her "boots" which are cut off at the thigh in a deep v-shape. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest, and she also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides.

?: **CANYON CANNON!**

Kamui didn't get the chance, as the woman and super 1 deliver the kick and J's punch, all of it hit the big villain sent it hit him down to the ground unconscious while the giant woman land down.

Super 1:(land at the ground) didn't see that coming.

J: indeed, she jump out of nowhere.

As the guys taking photo of the giant woman while the girls taking pictures of the riders.

Giant woman: piece of cake of the world's hottest hero, hi everyone I'm mt. Lady, and you don't have to worry about this thumb anymore(wink at them)

She turn to the two rider of shocked even at J going fan girl now.

Super 1: nice to meet you too.

J: you sure have a good entrance.

Mt. Lady: oh wow, it's so nice to meet you two! (turn j) your nigou right?(he nodded) I'm like a huge fan of yours and your J form!

J: huh? you are?

Mt Lady: YES!

J: well that kick you deliver is pretty impressive, good job.

She shriek with glee. Then a red flashes the two rider back their base form, they turn to the people.

Ichigo: well we'll meet again citizens!

Nigou: stay safe!

They whistle as their motorcycle bike arrived, they turn at Izumi as she shock to see the twin rider looked at her and give her a thumbs up while got their ride and drove off.

Izumi: t-t-t-they made a thumbs up to me!

?: you sure are luckily and i got a nice scope on them.

Izumi turn to see a guy walk off and that was john.

**Meanwhile**

The two rider now in the alley way that is clear, they remove their belt as a flash to show two teen who are twins, they have odd hair though, the first boy has blue and black hair while the second boy has white and red hair, they have odd eyes too, they both have amber and golden eyes but they have one color far from the other, they have the same teen build as one another.

They're wearing black male Japanese school uniform but unbutton to the first boy wearing green and the second wearing white.

?: all in the days work sora.

Sora: i know ragna, now let go meet up with Izumi.

Ragna: gotcha.

They start to run out of the ally they saw Izumi is writing her notebook about the heroes and their abilities, especially the two rider then the twins came behind her.

Ragna and sora: yo what's up izu?!

Izumi: EEP!

She jump almost drop her notebook, turn at the twins.

Izumi: don't do that you two!

Ranga: hahaha sorry Izumi

Sora: we thought we wanna surprise you.

Izumi: (pouted) just don't do it again.

Ranga: we will but your so cute.

She blushed deep red and start steaming.

Sora: anyway let's go, is our last day of our school

Ragna and Izumi nodded as they run off.

**Timeskip**

They made it at school and went to class together while Izumi still take notes.

Ranga: same but new as ever._ As this world fill of heroes and villains because all thanks to their quirks. Each child ever born of it, no one know how or where but all of them got a gift but not everyone but hey, you can do as hero without them. I'm Ranga Takiou, and my twin brother sora, the girl Izumi midoroya our childhood friend and a fan girl of heroes even the number 1 hero All Might who everybody admire in their life. Also my brother, izu and i...are quirkiness, Izumi felt horrible even she smile but we always there for her. We became kamen rider twin, ichigo and nigou, we always serve and protect the innocent from dai shocker, everybody is really huge fan of us and riders including the heroes too and i know that this will be interesting for the future._

Teacher: so… as first year students its time to start to be thinking seriously on your futures on what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests but, (grabs the papers) why bother? (throw them out) Ha! I know you all wanted to go to the heroes track!

Students: YEAH!

Teacher: yes yes, you all have some impressive quirks, but no power usage in school get a hold of yourselves.

?: hey teach, don't load me with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys luckily to end up as sidekicks to some busted deal lesser , heh. 

At the near front of the class is a Tomboy of average height, with a slim but attractive and lightly tanned skin. She has short, spiky ash blond hair that choppy bangs that come to her eyebrows. Her eyes are sharp and thin, and are bright red in color, wearing a same female school uniform while a jacket as she lean from her chair and her feet on her desk looking up.

**KAKASTUKI BAKUGO**

Ranga:_ oh yeah our third childhood friend, kakastui bakugo, she a tomboy with a big ego along an ill temper of her quirk explosion of her hand even of sweat but that not the explosive part is her on Izumi that her main target of thinking she in kakastui's ways. But me and my bro see her as a friend no matter how she or anyone says. However as when she around sora she be a tsundere of a softy at him even very jealous of my bro hang out and have fun with Izumi give her the wrong idea._

The other students all shouted at the tomboy in anger as she takes it in as a simple breeze.

Guy 6: you think your better then us Kakastuki?!

Kakastuki: come on I'll take you all on!

Ranga: (sweatdrop) _just like that._

Teacher: well you got impressive test resoles, maybe you will get in to UA high.

Sora: _UA High, a school where student with quirk learn and what it take to be a hero and learn from the best._

Kakastuki: and that's why its the only place worthy of me, (gets up onto his desk) I aced all the mock tests, I'm the only one who stands a chance of getting in, I'll end up being more popular then all might himself! But not as popular then the twin Kamen riders, and be the riches hero of all time! People across the world will know who I am, AND IT ALL STARTS AT UA HIGH!

Teacher: oh yeah midoroya and the Takiou brothers don't you two wanted to go to UA too?

Then a complete silent as Kakastuki is shocked as everybody looked at them.

Ranga: yep

Soda: uh huh

Then everyone started laughing at them

Ranga: hey there is away of being a hero

Guy 21: those three? You kidding right? There's no way you get in the hero quart without a quirk

Izumi: well actually they got rid at rule i can be the first one.

Kakastuki thrust her hand but sora put his foot in the way make her stumble as her hand explode upper make her stumble then looked at sora and Ranga.

Sora: hey Kaka! No need to drop the bomb while stopping by.

Ranga: he got a point TNT.

Kakastuki: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Sora: (chuckle) come on kaka you know you like that.

Kakastuki: (turn away from Sora) b-Baka!

Sora: your so cute when your mad but i do agree you'll be awesome and i cant to see your costume too kaka.

Kakastuki blushes while grunting her teeth of him calling her that.

Kakastuki: _s-stupid sora._

Sora: _very adorable._

**Timeskip**

After class Izumi is packing her things.

Sora: so izu, did you saw anything exciting today?

Izumi: boy do I ever! I just saw the Rider Twins up close!

The students who are closer and who are able to hear stopped there tracks and slowly turn to the little nerd.

Ranga and Sora: uh oh.

Then everyone run up to Izumi knocking the twins away as they bombard them with question on what forms did they turn into.

Ranga: (chuckled) no mater how many times anyone said about the twins, they all went to fan mode when a word was heard about them.

Sora: (got up while dusted himself) I know, everybody not only just the twins but other riders too.

Ranga: No kidding. (got up while dusted himself) should we help her?

Sora: agents that crowed? I don't know.

Ranga: come on bro

Sora: alright. (point at the window) hey is that the rider twins?!

The crowds shocked then run off make Izumi sigh in relief.

Izumi: thanks you two.

Ranga: so is true you saw them in close? How lucky you are!

Sora: which rider form they use and do?

Izumi: they jumped in all cool when they fight agents an imagin, two Fangire's and a Orphnoch! Ichigo turn into Super 1 and nigou turn into J!

Sora: woah the dai shockers.

Ranga: super 1 and J, what ability did they show?

Izumi: super 1 just lifted that big villain and lamed him to the ground with his powered gloves and J just grown to the size of Mt Lady! They were amazing too when they just change outfits during battle! (show her phone) i man that fight his morning is all over the news, better wrote some notes down before i forget everything.

Then suddenly Kakastuki came grab her notebook.

Kakastuki: I don't know you think your doing but we're not done.

Girl 2: what you got, her dairy?

She show it too the two girls of hero analyst for the future.

Girl 1: huh? Don't tell me taking note of how to be a hero?

Girl 2: is so pathetic! Hahaha!

Girl 1: she's delusional!

Izumi: yeah really funny guys, just give it back!

Kakastuki about to burn it with her quirk but notice Ranga swipe it from her hands.

Ranga: yoink! Uh-uh-uh, we cant let you do that TNT.

Kakastuki: hey!

Sora: oh kaka why you always be shy? Is okay to hang with us if you want to.

She try to get angry but she ended up with a pouty red face.

Kakastuki: w-were leaving! (runs away)

Sora: okay seeyah later.

Ranga: (turn Izumi) see? I told you she's a tsundere.

Sora: yeah, yeah, I gotcha.

Izumi: thanks again you two, you always have my back.

Ranga: is nothing, also don't let them get you down Izumi, we three maybe quirkless but power or no power we'll follow our dreams and your dream will come true, (petted her head) just don't lose hope future hero. (eye smile and grin)

She gives him a hug and a smile.

Izumi: thanks ranga, it really means a lot to me!

Ranga: you know it! And how long you gonna hug me?

She blushed bright red as her steam out of her head, letting him go and play her fingers as the twins laugh while someone outside took a picture, it was john who smile then walk off to the city and he notice a slime monster villain walking passed by.

John: this should be interesting.

**Timeskip**

Izumi parted ways with the twins since there home is next to her house but they like it that way because they have stuff to do.

The twins walking about to go to their house, but their watch beeping as detecting a villain as location under the sewers around the bridge.

Sora: well we know the drill.

Ranga: yes bro, let's go!

Then a flashes, ranga became ichigo and sora became nigou then they rush to their motorcycle bike and drove off.

**with Izumi**

Izumi is walking though under the bridge to home, then something started to come up from the sewers.

Izumi: u-uh villain?

Sludge villain: you make a perfect skin suit to hide in kid.

He jump at Izumi as all around her, she trap at the sludge villain's grasp and put it to her mouth.

Sludge villain: Don't worry I'm just taking over your body, it'll be easy for the both of us, if you don't fight back. It'll only hurt for a minute, you'll feel better soon!

Izumi: I cant!_ Breath!_ (try to claw it out of her but she couldn't)

sludge villain: grab all you want, my body is made of fluid

?: did your mother teach not to put things or touch a lady?

?: with that dirty hands of yours?

the sludge's eyes wide turn to the rider twins.

Sludge villain: IT'S THE RIDER TWINS!

Ichigo:we're not the only ones.

Niogu: look behind you. (point what behind the sludge villain)

They turn to see a well buff man with white shirt, green pants, have a big smile, blond hair of it horn like up.

Ichigo and nigou: all might All might: have no fear your safe, now that I'm here that is!

The sludge villain try to hit them but they kept doges as the rider twin jump up while all might back his fist.

Ichigo and Nigou: **DOUBLE RIDER... KICK!**

All might: **TEXAS...SMASH!**

All might punch and the two rider kick hit the villain, force him out of Izumi who looked at the 3 hero and went unconscious, then ichigo caught up then they walk outside of the bridge to lay her down, all might patted her cheeks to wake her up.

All might: hey! Wake up! Hey!

Izumi opening her eyes to see all might and the rider twins.

All might: thought we lose you there!

Ichigo: we're glad your alright!

Nigou: yep! good thing we came in time!

She was surprised to see All might and the twin riders up close, she then skedaddled away from them out of slight fear.

All might: well it looks like you move around alright.

Ichigo: honestly we thought your out cold.

Nigou: but now your good, and sorry about it.

Ichigo: not only traffic but you say sewer cant count as an easy short cut.

All might: the city's sewer is pretty difficult to negative! Ha ha ha ha!

Ichigo: also thank for help and no worried.

Nigou: because.

Showing her the two bottle of the trap sludge villain.

All might, ichigo and nigou: we capture the evil door!

Izumi: _the three most amazing heroes of the entire world, standing right in front of me. All might, Ichigo and Nigou, the real thing, in the flesh, right in front of me! THEY'RE SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!_

Ichigo: hey me and my brother recognize you.

Nigou: your the young lady we saw this morning.

Izumi: y-yes! Holy crap, I gotta get an autograph I got a pen around here somewhere!(spotted her notebook) please sign my notebook!

She open it to see all might, the rider twins already did sign it, drew themselves even the rider twins strike pose.

Izumi: THEY ALREADY DID! (Bow to them rapidly) thank you so munch! It'll be an airdrome ! family treasure pass down to generation to come!

Ichigo: is nothing.

Nigou: all in the days work.

All might: uh huh, and you the rider twins ! a good well helping stop the villains.

The twins give him a thumbs up.

All might: (put the trapped sludge villain to his pocket)well I got this guy to the police and took care of him, stay out of trouble! Seeyah around!

Izumi: wait, your leaving already?

All might:(do stretches to his legs)come to tireless to fight some enemies.

Ichigo_: izu such a fan girl but no doubt of it._

They see all might took off but see Izumi holding on to him

Ichigo: man, she crazy enough to do that.

Nigou:(holding the two bottle of the trap sludge villain) hey bro ,this slipped out of his pockets.

Ichigo: well better return to him, good thing you got it or otherwise more trouble.

Nigou: yep.

They whistle there bikes as they appeared, they hop on to driving finding them as they look up to see them landing next to a roof building, they jump up building to building then they sit this one out to listen up their conversation.

Nigou: well looks like her dream has come true.

Ichigo: hopefully, ever since she been push around even us, but we always stand up for her and us.

Nigou: yeah, i wonder...when our quirk gonna be awaken?

Ichigo: don't know but we'll wait and see.

Then they notice of the conversation doing well, all might about to leave then suddenly a smoke coming out of him, then soon reveal he's now all skinny along his horn hair like down.

Ichgio: huh?

Nigou: well this is really surprising (turn Izumi) including her.

Ichigo: indeed, but even some heroes have there quirks slip up.

Nigou: not to mention limit, is like some dude buff up and all that till it slip down.

The rider twins then see all might reveal his stomach of a nasty bad damage and scar like tissue but some stitches.

Nigou: damn he must've fight hard.

Ichigo: if I'm not mistakenly, his respiratory system is broken of his stomach, that must've been a very high surgery of it.

Nigou: calculation correct he do this for 3 hour for 1 day and it was a 5 years ago of toxic chainsaw.

They even hear a doubt part of all might of cant be a hero without a quirk.

Ichigo: well that was unexpected.

Nigou: yeah, think we should give these two a reality check?

Ichigo: of course, All might and expectantly Izumi need some help, and we never back down on helping people.

?: exactly what we do.

They turn to see decade as they're memories of the prison planet.

Ichgio: no way.

Nigou: john?

Decade: nice to see you two again, i know the shows always be fit to us heisei.

Ichigo: so does that mean, all the rider's own world from other dimension merge into one?

Nigou: a new world?

Decade: yep.

Ichigo: but where's amazon?

Decade: he's around.

**Meanwhile**

A group of kajin with as 3 undead And 4 smasher along Paradoxa Undead who walking the alley way spotted Kakastuki and her two friend.

Paradoxa Undead: she will do

He jump behind her then she turn.

Kakastuki: what the?!

Paradoxa Undead: you will do nicely, nice as bait.

**With the rider**

Ichigo then jump over the building as Izumi turn.

Izumi: ichigo...

Ichigo: i heard the conversation with all might.

Izumi: so you know, and your twin?

Ichigo: of course we know.

Ichigo put his hand at her shoulder.

Ichigo: to lend you a secret, my brother and i don't have a quirk.

Izumi: r-really?

Ichigo: of course, we use the suits and our forms to enhance our abilities, you see, even quirkless people can be heroes, you just need another person to help you.

But even with suit there is a way, as powers not always the answer and when you wanted to become a hero admire and I still see you to become one and how? When the time come to show you why you'll see Izumi, given that hope will bring your desire to come true.

Izumi is awe that his speech make her feel better, making her cry of joy then petted her back.

All might walking down stairs notice the bottle is gone.

Niogu: don't worry, we got it.

He turn to nigou and decade.

All might: oh is you, been a while decade.

Decade: I know yagi.

Nigou: you two met?

Decade: in some way of travel.

Nigou:(give the bottles to him) we heard your conversation of Izumi.

Yagi: look I'm sorry but there's no way-(decade flick his forehead and rub it) ow!

Decade: quit being an idiot of this nonsense because your condition.

Yagi: huh?

Decade: most of the riders don't have powers or in this case quirks, even with your bad shape you have a job to do and that's that.

Nigou: Not all powers the answer, take batman and captain America, they don't have powers as they always fight and describe as heroes. to let you know ichigo and I don't have a quirk, it maybe the suit but our heart, mind and body makes this happen by believing ourselves and so do the people, you may think that smile is a mask but your wrong so asked you this...who you admire to make you the hero? When, why and how you do it?

Decade: In my journey as we riders, we don't do for justice...we do it cuz of the humanity's sake and innocent people out there cry for help, we'll be there even it cost our life against great evil.

The two rider walk away as yagi is awe and lost for words of their speech and wisdom, he seeing them right and remember someone who taught him and why he smile.

as niogu and decade waiting for ichigo as he arrived.

ichigo: talk to him ?

They nodded

Ichigo: let's go , my watch beeping, the dai shocker.

Decade: so you know them too?

Nigou: yeah what happen to the shocker and the others?

Decade: well since the prison planet, they was defeated for good we did, the dai shocker who is my enemies survive, want payback on you two for dealing with the other original shocker.

Ichigo: I see, anyway let's move!

They nodded as they run in to get on their motorcycle bike to drove off.

**Meanwhile at the city**

The farmers market was under attack as explosion and flames around ,as the dai shocker members Paradoxa Undead with the 3 undead And 4 smasher, they even brought a Orion zodiarts and Altar Zodiarts to increase the fire around the place, paradoxa is hold Kakastuki as a hostage as the 3 heroes came in to see them.

Death arms:(Smash his fists together and run up) how dare you bring a child?!

He jump up then the Orion zodiarts hit the hero make him stumble back away.

Hero 2: you okay deaths arm?

Hero 3: heads up!

An undead lion almost slash them.

Paradoxa undead: one move, then I'll snap this kid's neck.

As kakastui try to get out the paradoxa undead's grasp.

Kakastui: GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!

she them make explosions but didn't budge out.

Kakastuki: you pick the wrong girl to messed with! I'll blow any of you creeps to ashes!

Paradoxa undead pin her head down hard.

Paradoxa undead: hahahaha! You got guts kid, not for long when i rip them out when we're done with all might and the rider twins so keep make those explosion you want, it just add more to the fire.

Death arms: is no good! Non of have the quirk to stop villains like them!

Hero 2: we'll wait damage control till so one with the right power shows up!

Backdraft spraying the water of he fire down while kamui still saving other peoples as then yagi came in to sees this, Izumi. walking home remember what ichigo said but then spotted the crowds , she came close to see the dai shocker, the 3 rider on the roof watching as nigou sees Kakastuki held down.

Nigou: kaka!

ichigo: don't worry, we'll save her and deal with them, shall we?

Nigou: yeah.

But they notice Izumi. is running in action.

Decade: look at her.

Nigou: she is special.

Ichigo: i know.

As Izumi. push the paradoxa undead and grab Kakastuki to move away.

Paradoxa undead: you little punks!

He pounce at them but the rider twins deliver a kick at him, sent him flying crash to the ground as everyone and the heroes sees the rider twins came.

Ichgio: hope we came in time!

Nigou: now we're here!

Hero 25: ITS ICHIGO AND NIGOU!

Ichigo: we didn't come alone.

Nigou: we got an old friend.

Then the 3 undead about to attack them.

ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!

Then a magenta wave slash them as everyone turn as awe and shock to see decade came slide his hand to his book sword.

Decade: just a kamen rider passing through.

Guy 20: OH MY GOD IS DECADE! I HAVE HIS ACTION FIGURE!

Decade: and i got some help will do

He pull out his diend gun and loaded 3 cards.

**KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA! KAMEN RIDE: W! KAMEN RIDE BUILD!**

He fired to the sky as then summon the 3 riders

Kuuga: (thumbs up) I'll bring peace and joy! Guide by my strength!

W: so, count on your sins. (finger gun on the enemies)

Build: the rules of victory, (slide his right side and flick his his fingers) has been set!

Everyone is screaming for the riders who appeared

Ichigo: amazing the 3 rider from both Hensei.

W: (right) well we're in the presence of the showa rider twins. (left) indeed.

Build: so munch flames around, but i got this and know what to use to cool it down.

Kuuga: while we deal with the enemies

Build nodded pull out a fullbottle of firetruck and hedgehog, he shale them and twist the taps to replace his two full bottle of rabbit and tank.

**HARINEZUMI! SYOUBOUSYA! BEST MATCH!**

Build start to crank his lever and tubs pop out and start to form a white armor and a different shade of red.

**ARE YOU READY?**

Build: build up!

Then the armors clamp together on the rider.

**(rock music with sirens) RESCUE KENZAN! FIRE HEDGEHOG! YEAHHH! **

W pull out trigger and luna as he click the two Gaia memory

**TRIGGER! **

**LUNA!**

He place them on the driver by switching the two Gaia memories and shifting his driver.

**LUNA TRIGGER!**

Then his sides change to yellow and light blue W, ichigo, niogu, decade and the rider twins charge in the fight and begin fighting each of the enemies while build is using the firetruck side as using the water to spray to put every single of the fire.

Backdraft: i-i-it's an r-real hon-nor to be helping you! B-b-build!

Build: a pleasure, help me put out the fire

He nodded As w and decade shooting of the 3 undead then nigou punching each of them down , ichigo and nigou fist to fist at 4 smasher and 2 zoidarts, elbow, kick punch, dodges of taking them down as the fire is taking out of it.

Build run up using his hedgehog spike to hit each of the enemies along nigou paradox undead got two of the girls make the rider twins shocked.

Paradoxa undead: I'll destroy these two.

Ichigo and nigou tighten their fist as they hear they're own heart beat as something rising inside of them.

Ichigo: _this feeling...what is this power?_

Nigou:_ so it coming...its...it's our..._

Decade: _so their quirk is finally awakening._

The two showa riders dash at the undead, got the girls safety to their heads and put them down safety

The undead charge in as the twins wasn't looking dodges as their aura glow a bit, ichigo elbow the undead paradoxa's face and nigou knee him as then suddenly before the undead paradoxa get the girls all might came grab the enemy.

Izumi: all might.

Ichigo: you came here just in time.

All might: I'm really am pathetic, i told you the trace of a great champion! But I see I wasn't living my own idea! (punch the undead's stomach and face while cough blood) pros are always risking their life's! That's a true task of a true hero! (knee the enemy)

W switch their Gaia back to cyclone and joker while build switch back to rabbit and tank they group up as they nodded.

Decade pull out a card to insert his belt, w put the joker Gaia to the other side on the slot and build crank up the lever, the rider twins body glow pure will strength along Kuuga is feet ignite then jump up to deliver a kick.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

**JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Ichigo and nigou: **DOUBLE RIDER SUPER KICK!**

All Might: **SMASH!**

The rider deliver a kick and all might deliver a punch to their combine blow finished of the dai shocker members make an explosion as the smoke clear and the sky is clear as well while raining, everybody is awe and amaze even the kamen rider as well.

Guy 156: is raining.

Girl 21: don't tell me that wind was that was.

Death arms: holy crap they just change the weather.

Kuuga give a thumbs up at the unconscious Izumi. and Kakastuki as the all might wipe the blood off as he and the rider stand up as everybody is amazed and shock.

Guy 12: it really happen?

Guy 32: they change the weather with their single together! All might and the kamen rider save the day ounce again! That's amazing.

Everybody cheering while Kuuga and Ichigo looked at each other.

Ichigo: you did good.

Kuuga: I know, nice to meet the first showa kamen rider

Ichgio: same to the first heisei kamen rider too.

They turn to the heroes and people

Kuuga: um.

Build: hi.

W: hello.

The fans from both hero and people all rush to them asking for there picture of autograph.

Guy 12: can I have you autograph!?

Girl 78: can I have a picture with you Kuuga?!

Guy 1: can you sign my figure?!

Girl 9: I like to have a picture with you Build?

Hero 12: can I have a picture with you W?!

Hero 98: I want to have all of your autographs!

Ichigo: yep they know them too

**Timeskip**

Izumi was walking home.

Izumi: _the rider help fixing the damage yet along Kakastuki was alright and i was scolded by the heroes of what i did but ichigo defend me and met the other kamen rider from heisei as i saw them in action, I wanted to apologize but they were went by interviewer I didn't want to interrupt, i can sent a website at him when i get home._

Sora: hey izu!

Ranga: hiya!

She jump a bit by surprise.

Izumi: GAH!

She turn to see the twins.

Izumi: don't scare me! (hugs Ranga) but I'm glad you two are here.

Sora: we saw the news!

Ranga: you sure super luckily not only met the riders but brave out there saving TNT there, i know you'll be a true hero!

Izumi: ….. yeah….. I guess I was.

Ranga: (petted her head) hey you was great I'm proud.

She blushes.

Kakastuki: deku! (run in)

Izumi: kachan?

Sora: hey kaka! I saw you on TV!

Kakastuki: listen, i would never ask a-

Sora petted her head as surprise.

Sora: your so adorable you know? I never look down on you nor anyone, you was great being strong and never give up, I'm proud kaka, that what make you special to me.

Kakastuki: b-b-baka.

Sora: sure, that how i like you the way you are.

She blush red then run off steam of her head.

Izumi: say guys, I think I should...give up my dream.

Ranga: what? Why?

Before she can say, all might dashed out of the alleyway.

All might: I AM HERE!

Ranga and Sora: all might!

Decade came in as well shocking Izumi. so munch.

Decade: hi there.

Izumi: DECADE!

Decade: you shouldn't doubt yourself, (turn sora and Ranga) right rider twins?

Ranga and sora: yes!

Izumi: wait….. (turn to the twins) YOU TWO ARE THE RIDER TWINS!?

All might: HOLY SUPER CRAP!

The twins strike a pose to show their belt.

Ranga and Sora: henshin!

A flashes they turn into ichigo and nigou.

Ichigo: you got it izu.

Nigou: all along your childhood friend are the rider twins and friends with decade and all the riders

They turn back to normal and decade remove his belt.

John: and my name is john by the way.

Izumi and All might both are in shocked.

All might: HA HA! (Hug the twins) THIS IS WONDERFUL!

Sora: hey how come your not poof of your condition.

All might: your friend john is a miracle, look!

He pull his shirt up to show his stitches and scars all gone and fixed shocked them

Izumi: IS FIXED!

John: i use Phoenix tears.

All might poof to yagi.

Yagi: and i can do this, a new trick easy enough to avoid, thanks john, I never thought you be a miracle.

John: is what i do.

Yagi: i notice you twins when the fight i felt it, you have finally unlocked your quirk.

Izumi: WHAAA?!

Ranga: is true we did.

Sora: it was like something we never felt, but it just that we have another ability we tested as self duplication.

John: is called as unified as your heart is united from how the bond and great you have give you the ability of beyond inhuman, great senses as one around, a bypass invisible armor like to your skin of your great will power to help adapt along training.

Yagi: and yet similar almost as i do, (turn Izumi.) also, I came here to thank you and your friends, to also to answer your question from earlier. You hadn't told me about your life if you hadn't run into that fight. I would be a worthless bystander watching from the crowd so thanks.

Izumi: oh no i just got in the way of your hard work, i wasted your energy. And not to mention your time.

Ranga: hey don't be like that

Yagi: he's right, I'm jot done. You told me you didn't have a power, when I saw the timid quirkless girl try to save a life. It expire me to act too, there story about every hero, how they became great. Most have one thing in common, their bodies move before they had a chance to think, almost on there own.

Izumi have her head down begin tearing as she begin to tear.

Yagi: and today that what happen to you,.

Ranga hugged her to comfort.

Yagi: young girl...you too can become a hero.

Ranga: let it all out Izumi, let it all out.

She cried and hugged him of joy.

Ranga: _i remember munch as every hero do and how they become one , but mostly a kamen rider 's job is always be there of next generation to generation of both showa and heisei as well, _(look up to the sky) _if there is a new rider as legend always show when the times comes , this is why Izumi. and us will always be the hero to everyone, me and my brother the kamen rider twins of showa!_


	2. hero 2

Izumi is calming down while still holding onto ranga.

Ranga: feeling calm?

She nodded but still hold onto her friend.

Yagi: I deem you worthy of my power, my quirk is your to inhered.

Izumi: huh? Wait what you mean inhered, in what?

Yagi: (laugh) you should see your face right now! Don't worry, i'm not gonna force this thing on you. (point at her) listen well young lady, this is your choice...do you wanna accept my awesome power or not? 

Izumi: _...what is he talking about? What is this?_

Yagi: There are couple things you should know about my ability, journalist question super strength or some kind of invulnerability but people ask or interview but I always make a joke. Dodge the question, is because the world need to believe that their symbol of peace is a born natural hero like any other of them, but I'm not. There's nothing natural about my ability. (spread his arms dramaticly) I wasn't born with this power it was a sacred torch that was passed to me from someone else.

Izumi: someone gave you your quirk?…. No way….

Yagi: yes way, and your next, I can give you my abiltiy

Ragna: so it's like generation to generation?

Sora: passed down someone who's seem worthy and what take to define as a true hero like you and izumi?

The twins turn at izumi muttering and nerdy things out again.

Sora: oh boy she doing it again.

John: does she always do that? (Turn at ranga)

Ranga: when ever something that involves with powers or anything hero related, she gets to what I call the izu-theory.

Ragna walk to her and clap his hand make her jump in surprise

Ragna: izu! come back to earth already!

Izumi: … wha?

Ragna: you went izu-theory again.

Izumi: oh… (blush hard) s-sorry.

Yagi: you'll have to just your reality and accept this new truth, I can transfer my quirk to someone else it just one festive secret ability, the true name of my power...is one for all. (Show his left hand glowing)

Izumi: one, for, all.

Yagi: yes, one person improves the power and hands it off to another person, it continues the path to become stronger, its this cultivated power allows me to save thought who are in need of a hero, the truth behind my strength.

Izumi: then why you choose to me a quirk like that ? what if I cant live up to it ?

Sora: that's a silly question

Ranga: we saw you spring in action, you attempt to save katsuki from the dai shockers.

John: even you have no quirk.

Yagi: you acted like a hero.

Ragna and sora: so you gonna be a hero.

John: by training and learning from the best.

Izumi begin tearing.

Ragna: ok izu no need for tears, you should be happy, let me see that smile(tickle her stomach) come on, show me.

She start to laugh and start to wiggle.

Ragna: there now that's a happy smile.

Izumi: _he said so munch to encourage me, ragna and sora too as they still see me to become a hero as they use to be quirkless. the scret behind their powers, is this, is this I've been waiting for all those years?_

She got up looked ready.

Izumi: okay I'll do it, yes!

John:(turn ragna and sora) are you two ready? I'm going to help unlocked your and train stronger as ever.

Ranga: really?

John: yeah you have a quirk almost like one for all but is different, is like the other way as a puzzle to it, it called "Hearts Era" and a second quirk from your family tree is self duplication.

Sora: sweet!

Ranga: let the training begin!

Several and Many days of their big training during at in the morning, the afternoon, and the evening. Izumi and the twins begin their training with All might and John, they study kept in school, enough sleep and eating. Working out pushing of their limits and working on their speed, strength, stamina along the twins working on their quirk as along taking breaks and help decade as rider twins taking down some dai shockers.

**Timeskip**

**the next day **

Yagi is heading to the beach to check out izumi.

John came in as to show the twins of their hard training.

Yagi: how's the twins?

John: there going great.

Then they see izumi at the top screaming of her might, but to see the whole beach is now clearer.

Ragna:_ woah, she did it!_

Sora:_ there use to be a pile a junk that everyone dump their trash but now...is clear like so smooth and enough space to see the sun and the great ocean._

Yagi: hey hey holy crap kid, you even clean the outside area i told you to do, But seriously there's not a single trash on this beach. Only a few minute it was there. But you exceeded my exceptions. Holy , stinkin...

Turn to All might again.

All might: SUPER CRAP!

Ragna: you can say that again.

Sora: it's so beautiful now.

Izumi start to fall and ragna run up to her and catches bridle style.

Ragna:( smile) your truly are amazing Izumi, you earn it.

She smiled back.

He let her stand up as ragna notice she got some muscld.

Ragna: impressive izumi , you even look amazing

Izumi: (blush red) u-u-u-uh, s-s-so are you.

Ragna: also we better go or we're gonna be late for the exam.

Izumi: r-right!

**Timeskip**

The twins and izumi are in front of an important building, the UA academy.

Ragna: well this is it.

John; (join the group) yep sure is.

Sora: your joining?

John: uh huh.

Ragna: sweet! (turn izumi) well izu looks like were all in this together learning to be heroes.

Sora: weird make you e hair.

Izumi: yeah but at least we made it.

?: stupid deku.

They turn at kakastui is hear wearing a scarf.

Sora: kaka! You made it!

Kakastu: (blush) y-yeah.

Sora: and that scarf look cute on you.

Kakastu: (blush hard) B-Baka if you dont g-get out of my way I'll blow you away!

Sora: (chuckle, eye smile and grin) well i hope we got the same class together, and I hope you do great out there, so good luck.

She blush red and steam, heartbeat pound like crazy then run inside the building with her footprints on the cement.

Sora: hahaha oh kaka.

Ranga: i know.

Izumi: alright, thanks to all might, I'm actually gonna be a hero.

She about but ranga but he accidentally gonna slip till he stop in mid air.

Ranga: huh?

They turn to see a short girl of slender yet feminine build. She is fair-skinned with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. she wearing a brown jacket, dark blue skirt, legging socket and brown shoes.

?:(Giggle) are you okay?

Ragna got up.

?: I stop you using my quirk, I'm sorry I didn't ask first, but I figure you wont mind catching you.

Ranga: (smile and blush a bit)not at all, thanks for the save!

?: no worries.

Ranga: I'm ranga, this is my twin sora , my two friend izumi and john.

?: nice to meet you, (run inside) see you inside guys!

Ranga: hehe she is pretty cute.

Izumi somehow felt jealousy while standing their looking at him and her

Ranga: anyway let's move! Exam here we come!

They nodded and they run inside. The three got in the building and how at the auditorium, they take their seats then standing in front of the students there is a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. When his eyes are visible, they appear as concentric circles. He is almost always seen with a large smile on his face. He wears a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

?: was up to you candidates, thanks for tuning to me your school DJ, come on and let me hear ya? (Hears nothing) keeping it mellow huh? That's fine I'll skip to the main show, let's talk about the practice exams on how is going down okay? Are you ready?! (ears nothing again) alrighty, like your average application said today you'll rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting 10 minute super mock battles in super hip urban settings! Bring your stuff my friends, after I drop the mic here you'll head to your specified battle centers sound good? Okay?!

He hears nothing again as the applicants look at their cards, the twins and john looked at Izumi and kakstu are bickering a little then spotted the girl from earlier.

?: okay okay, let's check out your targets, there are three types of known villains in every battle center, you'll earn points based on every level of difficulty so better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quarks to raise your score by shredding your villains like a guitar solo! But check it, make sure you keep things heroic, attacking other examines is a U.A no-no, you dig?

?: excuse me sir but I have a question.

?: hit me!

Then the light shines to show another teen, a tall and muscular young man. He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses, which go with his serious attitude. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw. He is wearing a light brown jacket and black pants.

?: on the print out you listed four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A mistrial? It's shameful, we are exemplary students, and we expect the best from Japan most knowable school, a mistake like this won't do. (Point to izumi) additionally you with the uncut hair.

Izumi: huh?

?: you've been muttering the entire time, stop that, if you can't bother to take this seriously then leave, your distracting the rest of us.

john: _I see what Hizashi is up too._

Hizashi: alright alright, examineny number 7111, thanks for calling in your request, the forth villain type is worth 0 points that guy is just an obstacle that will be throwing your way. There is one in every battle center think of it as a hurtle that is standing your way. it's not that it can't be beaten but there is, kinda no point I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and forces on the ones on the one on the chart!

?: (bow to then) thank you very much, please continue.

John: _a game huh? RPG and robot fighting game._

?: that's all I got for today I'll sign off with a little present a sample of our school motto, as general Nippon Bonaparte once lay down "a true hero is one who over comes life's misfortunes" Mmm now that is a tasty soundbite, you ready to go beyond? Lets hear a plus ultra! Good luck! Hope your just practicing more then books.

**Timeskip**

the twins, john and izumi are now in front of a giant door.

izumi: this is it.

John: this should be fun.

Sora: yep.

Ranga: do your best izu, don't feel nervous.

But that made her more nerves.

Ranga grab her shoulder as she blush and look at him ,that make her calm.

Ranga: izumi, remember the training, I know you well you dream of this , you admire all might, me and sora so i'm counting on you to do it no matter what it takes.

Izumi:(smile) yeah, your right!

Ranga: that's the spirit.

Izumi: I just hope all might's training will pay off.

Ranga: I'm sure it would.

Izumi: (look at the other applicants) how come they are not nerviness at all? Are they that confident? Some of them have special gear.

John: perhaps there prepare for and give it all they got.

Sora: (spotted the girl from earlier) hey is that girl from before save you Ragna.

Ranga: cool! I'll go say hi and see how she doing.

He start to walk up to the girl they met earlier.

Ranga: I wanna see and curious what quirk she just use.

Then a hand grabbed his shoulder, he turn to see the man from earlier.

?: it looks like she's trying to forces on the trials ahead, what are you going to do? Detract her and ruin her chances to succeed?

Ranga: oh? who are you?

?: I'm tenya lida, and you?

Ranga: Ranga, hope we get along.

Hizashi: right let's start! Get moving! There are no count outs in battle, run run run listeners your wasting time here!

Ranga: alright! Let's make it happen! (grab izumi's hand and dash with everyone)

that made her blush red.

Izumi:_ h-his hand i-i-is w-w-warm._

He let go as the twins and john split up.

Ranga: go for it izu! Knock those robots dead!

Izumi: (blushed hard) y-yeah! s-s-sure!

**with ranga**

Ranga:(running) now which robot will come to me?

Two robots dash at him.

Ranga: bingo! Now lets see what type are these. (looked at the robot he remember) 1, 2, and 3 are the only targets, the 0 ones are a no go, so this one must be a level 3 robot.

He dodges the robot's fist as ranga smile.

Ranga: time to how my training payed off! (back his fist)

he threw his fist at the robots, his fist engulf bright energy across his fist a bit make an expulsion destroying the robots as he land at the ground.

Ranga: …. whoa….

He look at his hand

Ranga: _not bad , this will be interesting._

He continue to look around for some robots to smash

Ranga: let's do this! (charge at them)

**with sora**

he is looking for more robots to test his new quirk.

Sora: if I was a robot, where could I be?

Then 4 robots appeared.

Sora: perfect!

Sora charges jump over their fist to avoid it and kick their heads and double flip to dupicate into 2.

Sora and sora 2: time to split!

The two soras slam there foot on one of the robots then throw the wrecked robots to the others. Sora and sora 2 chuckle as they high five and fit bump as sora 2 slip back to sora prime.

Sora: hmm, now that what i call working cor double!

**With john**

hes just walking around the place then came in is 3 robots ready to attack.

John: finally i was done feeling board( crack his fingers) lets get to work.

He walks up to the robots as they charged in John zoom passed them as he kept walking as the robots now all dent and broken to pieces as john dusted his hands.

John: works everytime.

**With izumi**

izumi is looking for any robots but so far none of them have came up.

But suddenly one crashed came in scaring her.

Izumi's thought: a 1 pointer! Why cant my feet move!? Holy crap I'm gonna die!

Then a laser beam shot it.

?: got em!

She turn and see a young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince.

Izumi: a laser!

?: merci beaucoup.

Ragna: (run passed) hey izu! Hey dude! Nice laser! (smashing another robot with his fist)

Izumi: ragna!

Sora:(run passed) come on izu! Everybody is in the lead here !( double flip roundhouse kick another robot)

Izumi: GAH!

Then izumi continuing running to see the girl from early and the guy is taking each of the robots down using their quirk , the girl use some type of anti gravity, and the guy's leg got engine booster

Izumi: They all have amazing quirks but I have to find some robots and fast!

Then they felt a rumble, everyone turn to to the source of the rumble, they see a gigantic robot towering everyone, the they felt another one, they turn to see another robot!

ranga: oh-

sora: my god !

Izumi: isn't this a little extreme?

ranga: when you start and become a hero it doesn't matter (patted her shoulder) I'm trusting you izu, screw the points and face that robot with all your heart,me and bros take care of it.

Izumi: y-you think I can do this?

ranga: (Smile) you've train for this, are you? Just believe in yourself. (walk away) make us proud.

Izumi start to be a little braver but the robot punch the ground making the street crack, everyone else start to run away but they stopped to the other robot in front of them, and ranga, sora, john walking to it.

Applicant 3: WHAT YOU THREE DOING?! RUN!

Ranga: we don't run, we came as a hero does.

Hizashi: LESS IN TWO MINUTES REMAINING!

the twins and john jump higher at the other robot

ranga: **ERA COLLIDE FIST!**

Sora:** ERA HEAVY KICK!**

John: **MAGENTA SLASH!**(Make an energy sword)

Ranga rapidly punching so fast, sora rapidly kicking and john multiple slashing make the Applicant awe and shock along the hero watching in camera. the twins and john land to turn as they see , as she try to escape but she turn to see the girl who is stuck with her leg caught, she run to the robot and jump from the ground and getting ready for a punch as her right arm start to glow red lines on it as her sleeve rip off.

Ranga: go for it!

Sora and john: be the hero!

Izumi: **SMASH!**

She then smash the face as it start to explode and start to collapse and fall apart, that made everyone surprised and in shocked.

Hizashi: JUST ONE MINUTE LEFT!

Then izumi start to fall with her legs and arm flapping, ranga jump up and caught her, then land at the ground.

John: you did awesome!

Izumi: b-but I don't have any points.

Ranga: who cares? What matter, what matter we protect the innconet and do the right thing, isn't that what hero do?

She then blush when she relisted that she is in his arms, or heads so to speak.

Hizashi: TIMES UP!

He then look to see that she is out cold with her eyes rolled up.

Sora:(chuckle) oh izu.

Ranga put her down then remove the rock from the girl from early then help her up.

Ranga: you alright?

?: yeah, thanks for the save.

Ranga: it's nothing, I didn't get the chance with your name.

?: oh, it's Ochaco Ururaka.

Ranga: nice to meet you

the kids talking and saying about the twins and john even izumi

?: very nice, good work all around.

Everyone turn to see a short, elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe, she is getting something from her pocket.

?: your heroes in my eyes everyone of you here, reward yourselves have some gummys.

Guy 53: oh thank you.

?: thank goodness, you have no ingerys but your friend there was hurt this badly by her own power.

sora: sje injured both her right arm and both legs but still kicking

She then pucker up and kissed her forehead with long lips.

?: give me some suger.

john: we should go

sora: yeah

sora: who is she?

?: your watching a school nurse in action, the youthful heroine, recovery girl. Her quark is a tray awesome boost of healing power, she is the only reason that UA can hold these reckless exams, look she is saving her months of recovery time.

Recovery girl: alright she'll be fine now. Anyone else injured?

**Timeskip**

Ranga and sora bringing john to his house, as ranga use the key and come inside and close then clocked the door.

Ranga and sora: mom! Dad! We're home! And we brought an old friend!

Coming over is a woman with long blonde hair with green eyes, she wears a aprin over a white sweeter and a blue long skirt, came in is a man of blue and red streak hair, green eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

The twin's mom:(hug ragna and sora) there's my little hero riders! How was the exam?

Sora: cool!

Ranga: great.

The twin's dad: john, long time no see!

John: you too Truman and you too elena.

Sora: mom, dad, you know him?

Trueman: remember I told you I use to be a rider as kamen rider 3? (they nodded) well long story as the prison planet yes I remember, I got accidentally went to the past for 7 days till john rescue me.

Ranga: awesome!

Elena: come in john, the dinner is ready I made.

John: sure.

As they join in the table and begin to eat.

Ranga: I hope Izumi made it, she didn't score a point but did rescue and save a friend.

Truemen: I'm sure she'll pass.

Elena: me too, beside saving lives is more then just a game and scoring points.

Trueman: and we're so proud you two have your quirks.

Sora: yeah but why two?

Elena: oh you got it from my grandmother , she use to have it backin the days.

Sora: cool.

Ranga then got a call from izumi.

Ranga: um one moment, (he answer his phone) what's up Izu?

Izumi: I GOT IN!

ranga: SAY WHAT?!

Izumi: I pass the exam!

Ranga: oh yeah! I know they impress of your heroism!

Izumi: they even say how you, your brother and john passed!

Ranga: hell yeah, talk to you later izu(hang up) guess what everybody? Izumi passed the exam!

Sora: woohoo! Booyah!

Trueman: I know she can do it.

Elena: so what your plan tomorrow?

Ranga: we'll see some new friends, beside a look out of dai shocker.

John: speaking of, I heard some out at night time.

Trueman: be back soon not too late

Elena: and where a sweat or a jacket is chilling outside.

Sora: we will.

Ragna: so guys, ready for an ight patrolling?

Sora: sure.

John: i'm game.

Ranga: oh yeah, because soon, the riders will strike again!


	3. hero 3

The twins and john are celebrating with izumi on getting in and yagi is with them as well so no one can find out about his secret.

Ranga: man this is gonna be good.

Yagi: thanks you two for inviting me here.

Izumi:(came in) hey all-(john cover her mouth)

John: shhh!

Ranga: that was close.

Sora: careful izumi.

Izumi: sorry.

They sigh in relief then yagi raised his hand up to izumi.

Yagi: congrats of getting in.

Izumi: uh, I could've done it with out you. (gives him a high five)

Ranga: same with you john.

Sora: hey bro, we owe you one. (they fist bump)

John: is what i do.

Yagi: speaking of which, you didn't tell u.a I've been training you or anything.

Izumi: hmm?

Yagi: really, I wasn't one of the judges and didn't pull any strings or anything, do did it all on your own.

Izumi: oh thanks for telling me, I'm glad to hear that, ohh yeah. I was really surprise a teacher in u a this year.

John: true and not to mention we saw of your strength but still need working on it.

Izumi: yeah, (turn yagi)your power complete wreck my body. And all I side is jump and throw one punch, I can't control it, what'd i do?

Yagi: you'll learn to manage it in time, hoping to mastering immediately is asking a baby to run a marathon.

Sora: wait so you know she would get hurt really bad?

Yagi: well she has time crunch, but it turns out alright, plus now she know what she dealing with.

Then yagi pick up two gas can.

Yagi: right now your quirk is rather all of nothing, one day you'll learn how to control your outburst then you'll control on what output you'll be able to use.

Izumi: i just need control?

Sora: yes since your body is overflowing.

Ranga: if you train to hold it better.

Then yagi turn to all might then crush the gas can.

All might: then is your to command.

John: so don't strain yourself too much okay.

Ranga and sora: just believe in yourself!

Izumi smile at them.

Guy: look is all might!

Girl: no way!

Ranga and all might: now we run! (run off)

Isumi: right!

They all run together as they run away from the two people ranga turn to izumi who is running with them.

Ranga: _a hero passed on the torch, and two who awaken, tomorrow is a new day start_

**The next day **

**With izumi**

she is getting ready for her new school at U.A.

Then her mother who is a woman who had short hair with a ponytail on the left, weight and is showing signs of her more mature age.

Izumi's mom: izumi are you all set?

Izumi: yeah.

Izumi's mom: are you sure? You didn't just pack action figures?

Izumi: I have everything, now I have to go, i dont wanna be late.

Izumi's mom: izumi.

Izumi: what?

Izumi's mom: (smile) I'm really proud of you son.

Izumi: (smile) I'll see you soon.

**Timeskip**

As she running to the hallway try to rind class 1 A, then the twins came beside her.

Ranga and sora: hey izumi!

Izumi: GAH!

Ranga: sorry about it.

Izumi: (pouted) please don't do that.

Ranga: (petted her head) but your so adorable including the uniform.

She blushes as steam is coming out of her ears.

Izumi: y-you know is hard t-to believe the rider twins who's with me all along

Sora: yep, also i know you have curious question. (she nodded)

John: (came in) let keep it later on.

Ranga: Hi j.

John: sup guys, found class 1 A.

They see it and is a tall door.

Ranga: what's with the big door?

Soda: don't know unless there any tall or giant living here.

Izumi: the most promising students around the contrey is behind this door.

She bubble thought kakastu and Tenya.

Ranga: well then let's go.

They open the door to see is kakastu lean the chair and have her feet on her desk as Tenya do not approve with this.

Tenya: take your feet off of that desk now!

Kakasu: huh?

Tenya: It's the first day and your already disrespecting the Acamdey of this school's property you creatin!

Kakasu: Your kidding me right? Your old school put a stick on your ass? or you born with is ?

Izumi: _just my luck._

Sora: (behind kakastu) or are you horn with cuteness kaka?

Kakasu: GAH!

She turn to see sora.

Sora: hey there kaka! I am so glad you made it in!

Kakasu: u-um s-sora!?

Sora: yep! You seem happy to have me here.

Kakasu: u-um no I wasn't!

Sora: hehe you missed me (petted her head) but i think is more fun with you around here, (eye smile and grin) that's why your always special Kaka!

That made her blush with an explosion sound in the background and her heart beat faster like a drum.

Kakastu:_ wh-WHY IS HE HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING HANDSOME!?_

Sora: also you still wear the jacket i gave you since middle school , looks badass .( walk back to his brother)

Ranga: same ol TNT.

Sora: yep.

The twins, john, and izumi looked at the students as they look back at them.

Tenya: is them.

Izumi:(nervously)uh him.

John: what's up?

Ranga and Sora: good morning everybody!

Black hair boy: hey, is those two guys.

Pink skin girl: and the third guy as well.

Tenya:( walk up to them) good morning, my name is temya island.

Izumi: yeah i know. I'm izumi midoriya is supee nice to meet you.

Ranga: ranga taikou and this here my twin brother.

Sora: I'm sora taikou!

John: and I'm John. (took a picture of class 1 A student with his camera)

Yellow haired boy: why you have a camera?

John: why not? Is a thing to me.

Grape boy: are there any pictures of girls.

John: no, but… just some kamen riders. (shocked the whole students)

Pink girl: do you have my favorite rider in there!? I'll pay ya!

John: which kamen rider?

Pink girl: duh, ichigo!

John pull out a picture of ichigo who was fighting some dai shocker monsters.

John: yes.

Pink girl: how much do you want for it?

John: sometime is free and sometime is not free, so now… I feel like is free. (toss it to her) here you go.

Pink girl: thank you!

John: your welcome.

Tenya: good morning!

John: your welcome.

Tenya: Midoriya, you and your friend realize their more of the practical exam didn't you? You must be very perspective. And I completely misjudged you i admit, as a student your far superior then me.

Izumi: _Um i find that hard to believe._

?: hey I know that messy up hair.

They turn to see Ochaco.

Ranga: hey Ochaco!

Ochaco: hi!

Ranga: is great to see you!

Ochaco: yep! I can't believe you guys are here!

Ranga: same here.

Ochaco: you and your brother was awesome how you punch and kick very strongly.

Ranga: (blush) it was nothin.

Sora: look at you blushing at the girl you just met.

Ranga: same with you as you think

Sora: wha?

Ranga: you'll see.

Izumi: (pouted jealously) _hey, why is she being friendly with him?_

Ranga: also izu did a wonderful job of her punch.

That made her bush a little and play with her fingers.

Izumi: u- um is nothing.

Kakastu glared at izumi after what she said befire

**Flashback**

Kakastu is angry of izumi but hiding it happy that sora is made it

Teacher: cant beleivd not 1 but 3 student to U A and i think you three, is a mircald.

Then after school kakastu pin izumi to the alley way and grab her by the shirt and glared.

Kakasu: what did you do to pass the exam!? You must of cheated somehow right?! I'm supposed to be the first and only student in this crappy school to get into U.A, but you have to screw it all up! I WARNED YOU NOT TO APPLY!

Izumi: (grab her wrist) kaa chan, someone I look up told me. That i can become a hero,that why i apply...that's why I'm going,(tearing) like it or not ! You cant stop me !

?: indeed

They look at the twins.

Sora:(walk up to kakasu) beside, joining U A isn't gonna be the same without the both of you, cuz i see you a hero kaka.

She start to burn up a little.

sora: beside ,(petted her hair) I know you may be angry and yelling along threat but I know you well kaka, beside...you'll get a chance to meet the rider twins. (eye smile and smiling)

she explode in a puff of smoke.

**End flashback**

Kakastu blushed as she looked at sora and thinking of his words.

Kakastu: _i-i'm glad that he's here,_ (glared at izumi) _I'm gonna ruin that little bitch, right after I figure out how she got in._

Ochaco: what do you think we'll be doing besides orientation?

Ranga: who knows, you think maybe the rider twins be teachers?

This made everyone Excited of hearing that.

Sora: if you think that exciting, our pal izumi said they saw them in action and give them a thumbs up.

Class 1-A: WHAT?!

Ranga: is true right izu?

Izumi: y-yeah, they give me a thumbs up.

Pink girl: like I'm so jealous of you now!

Jack earlobe girl: yeah! Your so lucky!

John: you guys seem like very munch fan of them huh?

Pink girl: duh yeah!

Sora: so who the teacher gonna be.

John: Aizawa.

Ranga: what gave that away?

John: cuz he's laying on the floor behind outside of the door right now.

Ranga and Sora: wha?

They turn around to see a guy who looks who didn't had enough sleep zipped up in a yellow zipped up sleeping camp bag.

Izumi: GAH!

Sora: hehehe he look funny.

Ranga: calm down izu.

Aizawa: welcome to U A school.

he unzipped to have his drink.

izumi,tenya and ochaoo's thought: who is that thing?!

Ranga: hello.

Sora: hi there.

Izumi: yo-you two are not fazed by this?

Ranga and sora: nope

John: me neither

Ranga, sora and john: seem pretty normal.

Izumi: (sigh) it's like you two.

Ranga: but fun.

Aiwaza got up to unzipped to show he's a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance,often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat. sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature wrap scarf at all times.

Aizawa: It 8 second before you all shut up, that's not gonna work, time is precious. Ractional student wouldnt understand that.

Izumi: _who is this guy? Is he here he must be a pro, but he look so worn out what's his deal?_

Aizawa: hello i'm shota Aizawa, your teacher.

Izumi's thought: our teacher?!

Sora's thought: izumi don't recognize him.

Aizawa:(pull out a training uniform from his sleepy bag) okay let's get to it, put these on and head outside.

Ranga: alright.

**Timeskip**

Everybody except the twins and john: what?! A quirk assignment test?!

Aizawa: precisely.

Ochaoo: But oritention, we're gonna miss it.

Aizawa: If you wanna make it to the big league, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonys.

Everyone except the twins and john: huh?

Aizawa: here at U.A we're not tethered to traditions, that means I can run my class however I see fit . You been taking standrnize test of your life. But you never got to use your quirk on physical exam. The country tying to pretend that where all created equal that most power sell. It's not rotational ,one day the ministry apucation will learn, bakugo you get the most points an entrance exam, what was your farther distance throw of the soft ball in junior high?

Kakastu: 66 meter I think.

Aizawa: right, try going it with your quirk.

Kakastu went to the circle.

Aizawa: anything goes just stay in the circle, go on, your wasting our time.

Kakasu: (stretch her arm) alright you asked for it.

Sora: good luck Kaka! (give her a thumbs up)

That made her blush red again but shake it off to focus.

kakastu's thought: I'll add a little heat to my pitch and dropped their jaws.

She readys her throw the soft ball as her palm egnites making the ball go far.

Izumi: oh woah.

Sora: nice.

Aizawa: all of you need to learn your capabilities.

Then the softball land down as Aizawa looked at her point then to the group.

Aizawa: is the most rational way of your potential as a pro hero.

Showing that kakastu got 705. 2 shocking everyone except the twins and john.

Sora: way to go kaka! I know you got this!

Kakastu: s-shut up!

Sora: hehe and that's why your awesome!

She blush steaming of hearing that.

Aizawa:(turn ranga) your up.

Ranga: okeydok.

Sora: go for it bro!

He walked up to the circle and grabbed another soft ball then they notice his hand glow a little as he tighten it, he throw it as a little gust of wind blow that the softball sent flying like a bullet. It landed further then kakastu's throw as they see it burnt a little as Aizawa is impress then show the point is 10,035. 9.

Aizawa: impressive.

The student is majorly shocked to see so munch point ranga just scored.

Pink girl: what kind of quirk you have?!

Ranga: well is special, just a strong soul.

Yellow hair boy: dude, you just throw it like it was a baseball player on steroids!

Ranga: really? All i did was holding back.

A-1: HOLDING BACK?!

Ranga: yeah if i throw harder, that softball will be ashes.

Aizawa: we have plenty.

Ranga: cool.

As then sora was next as throw the same and score 80,360. 5 and up next is john.

John: heh, this would be entertaining.

Ranga: you rock dude!

John nodded then he throw it very far up top as then crashed down, Aizawa show the score to the student of a infitny symbol.

Aizawa: hmm, impressive.

The student jaw dropped with their eyes bulge to see that.

John: (dusted his hands) what?

Ranga: I think you broke them.

Sora: hehe there surprise

Ranga: kidna funny but good job John.

John: thanks, if I use my favorites there minds would of exploded and die of more excitement.

Big guy: what quirk is that?!

John: just a quirk is unknown but passing through. 

Everyone test their speed as the twins and john came in a great speed, after it the twins and john sees kakastu and izumi racing.

Next was a grip strength, the twins slightly crack it and so do john, next is a standing long jump

As each ball throw then izumi turn as she getting worried try out of it.

Ranga: _I hope izu can so this or else she out of here, she's been dreaming of this in her entire life see all might, me and sora as her idols._

As izumi was ready to throw the ball.

Ranga's thought: come on izumi, i beleive in you.

When she getting to throw the ball and use her quirk….

The thins and john looked at the teacher eyes red using the quirk to turn off izumi's quirk

Izumi: what give i was trying to use them right now.

John: the teach erase your quirk izu.

Aizawa: he's right.

Izumi turn to notice aizawa's bandages around him float and his hair wavy upward.

Aizawa: the judges for this exam, where not rashinal enough. Someone like you shouldn't be around role into this school.

Izumi: wait you did what to my-(shocked see the goggle around his neck) those goggles! I know you!

Ranga and Sora: eraserhead.

John: one of the pro hero.

Izumi: you can look at someone quirk and cancel out their powers, the easer hero! Easerhead.

Ranga slightly turn to see all might is behind the building.

Ranga: what the?

He shrugged then focus the conversation between izumi and aizawa.

Aizawa: your not ready, you don't have control over your power, were you planning breaking your bones again? Saving your useless boy.

Izumi: no that not what I'm trying to do!

He use the bandage to lure her a bit close to him.

Aizawa: no matter what your tension are, you'll be nothing more then a liability in battle, you have the same reckless pation of another overzealous hero I know, one who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend.I know there two heroes we all know of the kamen rider twins that are the showa including both hiesei, they protected freedom to any being who want peace, including the urban legend kamen rider 3, those riders are a legend as well. But even if you try, your worthless single punch before breaking down. Sorry midoriya, with your power there's no way you can become a hero.

Ranga:_ I know what he doing, seeing here if izu can do it._

Sora: _She need to show him what she can do is best._

John:_ we shall see what next._

Izumi nods and aizawa's bands let go of her.

Aizawa: I return your quirk, take your final throw.

izumi: I only got one shot of nailing it, what am I going to do?

Aizawa: _is she gonna use her quirk, forfit the event like a fool?_ (use eyesdrop on his eyes) or _admit defeat and settle in last place? Other way she doesn't belong here, but those twins and that guy...why they seem so familiar?_

Izumi:_ I still can't control my quirk power, but I cant give up either ,do I let the egg explode? it might be my only shot staying at U A, I have to try something no matter what the cosiecnde!_

Aizawa: _a waste of a quirk._

then izumi begin to throw as slow motion

Izumi's thought: mr Aizawa is right for what he said...if I cant control my quirk , there's no way i'll ever become a hero!

All might: hey, hey is she for real?

Ranga: she's gonna do it.

Izumi: _I have to work really hard then anyone else here if I wanted to succeed! Help the rider twins, even I have lot to learn! I'll focus what I can do now!_ (her finger glow and out of thought) **SMASH!**

She then launch the soft ball.

This awe the Class 1 A students very munch and izumi's finger's from her left is hurt.

Izumi:_ it hurt, but not as bad as before._

As the softball land at 705. 3

Izumi: mr Aizawa, (smile while endure the pain) you see? I'm still standing!

Aizawa:(Smile) this kid.

Ranga:(Walk up to izumi and patted her back with a smile) you really amuse me izu, as always.

She blushed in red.

All might:_ I was worry about you young lady, but you were did a great job, you know you was gonna use one for all. or full power you'll be K.O, so you repel the ball on the left point of contact, by sending your quirk shooting through your fingertip! Minizie the injury of your body while maximize the throw ! what the heck young midoriya? how you go and get so cool?!_

Black haired boy: she throw it in 7 meters!

Ochaoo: nice she showing us her true power!

Tenya: it seem the meter to be broken now, is like the exam her quirk is very odd, and so do the twin and john meaning she the reaching level as them.

Blond guy: it wasn't a very pretty throw.

Kakastu gawking very shocked of what she sees even she wonder of the twins.

Kakastu:_ what the hell was that?! If she would have a quirk she would of gotten it when we were kids! His is impossible! she's up to something. Not even the twins have quirks but now they do?!_

Sora:_ I know the look in her face, she now wonder and question of our quirk, I have feeling if she do something but in regret in her ways as I can tell._

Kakstu:_ i'm getting the bottom of this!_

She charge in at izumi in anger.

Kakastu: HEY! DEKU YOU BITCH! TELL ME HOW YOU DID OR YOUR DEAD!

This scared izumi, john pull out a card that's glowing, went inside of him and then a gravity push kakastu to the ground as she cant move nor use her quirk.

Kakastu: gah! What the?!

Everyone turn to see john who thrust his hand.

John: alright that's enough Kakastu.

Kakastu: WHAT THE?! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!? IS THIS YOUR QUIRK!?

john: more or less, let say another friend of mine, say his gravity match the gravity of solar system.

Kakastu: WHAT THE FUCK DOSE THAT MEAN!?

John: think about it, work it out.

He let go of her then sora came in then offer his hand to her.

Sora: You Alright Kaka?

Kakastu: (blush a little) I'm fine.

she accept his hand to get out.

Sora: I know your thinking, since we was kids, me, my bro and izumi don't have quirk and now your wonder how we got them correct?

Kakastu: yes.

Sora: alright after training and, (petted her head) if you need any help to train hard as a hero let me know cute kaka. (eye smile and grin)

This made her entire head explode.

Kakasu: _WHY THE FUCK AM I IN LOVE WITH THIS GUY?!_

John: _hmm, let see, Yuga Aoyama, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Tenya Iida, Ochaco Uraraka, Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari, Eijia Kirishima, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji, Kyoka Jiro, Hanta Sero, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shoti Todoroki, Toru Hagakure, Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu. All of them have what it take to be a hero as well._

**Timeskip**

As all the student do the physical fitness test, Aizawa show the score but izumi in last place and aizawa was lying as no one going home shock everybody except the twins and john who laughing. The Easerhead hero has walked pass all might.

All might: Aizawa that was rotten move.

Aizawa: all might, so you was watching? No talk shows today?

All might: a rashinal deception, but you are not known to be so light hearted, I read your file, last year you expelled the entire class of freshmen students, you have no problem of kicking students out anyone you deemed unworthy, you were planing to sent last place home, (points at him) so that can only mean… you see the same kind of potential in young midorya as I do!

Aiwaza: what is this about? Is almost sound like you've been this corning this hold time.

All might felt caught red handed.

Aiwaza: (walk off)is a little early playing favorite, she doesnt have zero poteinal i admit. In fact the case, i would sent her home after class without hesitation, is cruel for a kid to dream come true.

All might: In your own strange way your a kind man Aiwaza, i know that...but clearly were gonna have that a problem.

**Timeskip**

Everyone in 1-A are asking questions on the twins and John

Ranga: okay, okay one at a time please.

Sora: there's only two of us.

As everyone settle down.

John: alright who want to ask us a question first?

Momo: me.

John: alright momo, you go first.

Momo: okay, I was wondering about your quirk, what's its property's?

Ranga: My twins and I have it the same, we called it the strong soul.

Sora: you might say is a passed down to those with a strong heart and pure light against pure evil that is corrupted, it help of any type.

Ranga: strength, durable, speed, agility, reflex, high jump, flexible, all six senses, endurance, sometime healing limit. It sometime adapt what good potential and boost any other allies of their powers by the connection and why they take to learn first step of being a hero.

Momo: any draw backs?

Sora: yes, although is inhuman but the boost is limited and so munch ,only to worthy as we cant force it out.

Ranga: The strong soul wont be easy enough when is hard enough ,but the training we did a bit be worth it.

Momo: Amazing.

John: any other questions?

Mina: oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me!

Ranga: yes.

Sora: what's your question?

Mina: (turn to ragna) are you single? (turn to sora) and are you looking for someone?

Ranga and sora: what? We don't have girlfriends.

Kakastu:_ not yet, and THAT BITCH!_

Sora: what? Your name?

Mina: Mina.

Sora: i got admit, you do look cute when you smile.

Mina: oh thanks cutie, you look like an adorable bunny!

**Timeskip**

Izumi is walking who feel exhausted.

Izumi: _I'm so tired._

She felt someone touch her shoulder to turn that is tenya.

Izumi: oh hey there ilda!

Tenya: how the broken finger going?

Izumi: oh, (show her bandage finger) is doing fine thanks to recovery girl.

Then the twins and john came in.

Ranga: hey izu! Hey tenya!

Tenya: ah! Good evening Ranga!

Ranga: hey Tenya

John: hows your finger izumi?

Izumi: it's good.

Ranga: that's good to hear.

Izumi: _I cant keep reliy help on others, I have to hurry and control my power._

Tenya: I was bit concern of mr aiwaza approach class, but I trust the school's judgment, U A is the top program, and so mile is down rite moral.

Izumi: _I thought he was scary but that not it, he just really seirous about school._

?: hey!

They turn to see ochaoo and Mina who come along.

Ranga: hey you two.

Sora: ochaoo! Mina!

Mina: hey bunny!

Ochaoo: wait up you two! are you going the stageship? I'll join you guys!

Izumi: _is her again._

Ranga: sure.

Tenya: your the infinity girl.

Ochaoo: i'm ochaoo uraka.

Mina: and my name is Mina Ashido.

Ochaoo: Let see your the twins, tenya ilda, john and your deku.

Izumi: deku?

Mina: yeah bakugo called you that name, during the fitness test right?

Izumi: um well my real name is izumi, " deku" what kachan call me to make fun of me.

Tenya: that sound unsportment like

Ochaoo: oh didn't realize that I'm sorry, you know what i like the name demure.

Ragna: me too, is sound something cool But, it turns out that deku sounds a bit like another word, dekiru meaning can do, a hero name fir of what izu can so best and pretty cute as well.

That made her blush hard and steam a little.

Izumi: deku it is!

Ranga chuckled and patted her hair making her more cuter.

Tenya: just like that? Weren't you saying it more of an insult?

Izumi: paradise shift! My whole world is upside down.

Ranga: oh izu, your funny, that why your cool and still adorable, same with you Ochaoo.

They both blush and steamed but Izumi is steaming more.

Izumi: _h-h-he call me adorable!_

Ochaoo: _why he call me cute?!_

Sora: so mina why I'm called bunny again?

Mina: because your cute as one.

Sora: I see and your pretty as a pink flower.

Mina: (blush and giggle) oh you charmer!

john then got a text to see is all might of a favor, then john whisper to the twins as they nodded with a smile.

The next day.

at English class is a tall, slim man with long blond hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small mustache. He has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow pupils , and he is almost always seen with a large smile on his face, and has never been seen drawn with nostrils. His hero costume consists of a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves, his neck always obscured by a directional speaker . He always wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband, and a pair of orange-tinted shades. His hero costume when he was a second year student is similar to the current one, although it lacked the shoulder pads and the directional speaker. carryed megaphones attached to his wrists named Hizashi Yamada A.K.A Voice hero present Mic

who teaching make this boring and including having lunch

timeskip

as now all might arrived in class wearing a Hero costume consisted of a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y," designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from the atop his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches lined with red covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs, and he wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists, and had spiked fins on the sides of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents.

All Might: I'AM HERE! COMING THORUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!

This make all student shock and awe.

Denki: I cant believe is all might!

Eijiro: so he is a teacher! this year gonna be totally awesome!

Eijia: I cant believe it, he's here with us!

Tsuyu: hey look, I he wearing his silver age costume?

All Might: And I have 3 special guests coming in.

Ichigo: It's going to be alright.

Nigou: and you know why?

Ichigo and nigou: BECAUSE ICHIGO AND NIGOU ARE HERE!

Then everybody see the door open to show front flip land in front of all Class 1 A, is The Rider twins.

Ichigo: (strike his pose) Kamen rider 1! Ichigo!

Nigou: (strike his pose) Kamen rider 2! Nighou!

That made everyone got up and screamed with excitement.

Momo: I can't believe it!

Denki: AWESOME!

Mina: far out!

Ochaco: whoa it's ichigo!

Tenya: THE TWIN HEROES ARE HERE!

Ichigo: and don't forget out our old friend!

Then everyone see a portal open, came out is Decade dusted his hands and the portal closed.

Decade: Yo.

That just made everyone in the class even more crazy as everyone got out of there seats and huddle all over them.

All might: haha they very happy to meet you three!

Ichiogo: woah!

Nigou: i'll say.

Decade: Those are the new hero next generation, very interesting.

Ochaco: hey I have an idea! Lets take a group picture with the riders and All might!

Everyone: yeah!

Ragna and sora: cool!

Decade: aren't we suppose to teach themc?

All might: a picture wont hurt decade so let them have their time a bit.

Decade: fine by me.

Ichigo and Sora: Alright!

Everyone in the class all gathered together and Decade sets up a camara. Then they all taken picture then after that the rider twins look at izumi.

Ichigo: hey we know you!

Niogu: your the girl was saw!

The rider twins give izumi a thumbs up.

Izumi: u-u-uh.

Nigou: (turn at kakastu) and you i save, I'm proud of you to make it here, you have great courage! (give her a thumb up)

Kakastu: heh, thanks.

Ranga: _using me and sora of our second quirk help out including john's few tricks on his sleeves as well._

Ichigo: now for the reason we're here because all might ask us to assist of his teaching today.

Decade: Hope you students don't mind.

A-1: WE DON'T!

Nigou: alright anyway let's begin.

Every student back to their seat.

Izumi: _I know is the twins and john but they still so cool!_

All Might: welcome to the most important class in UA High! Think of it heroing 101 ,here you will learn the basic of a hero pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good, let's get in to it ! today lesson will pull no punches! (bring out the card said " BATTLE")

Kakastu:(grin) _fight training!_

Izumi: _real combat?_

Ichigo: now now, lets calm down everyone.

Nigou: anyway know your excited but listen this instruction.

Then came out a number of costume made inside the numbers for the students.

All might: These were design for you base of your quirk reconsecration form and the request you sented before school started.

This make everyone so excitement to hear that.

Ichigo: now everyone, suit up and meet us in bata city B.

Decade: so we can tell you what this training is about.

Nigou: good luck!

**Timeskip**

All might and the 3 riders are waiting for the students as they all came out from the Exit.

Ichigo: _the clothing allowance as we work and design which kind of costume that fit and describe of our personality, quirk and appearance before we went to U A High, that any measurement and design along colors. Even the updated the quirk resuscitation even not how they expect it first ,but they do help when understanding it and munch more of it._

Then they all see the 1-A students with there new hero outfits, then see coming last is izumi, wearing a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with his signature red boots. She also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembles All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a makeshift smile on it that also reflects that of the said hero.

ranga: well looking good izu

she turn and blushing steamy red to see ranga wearing a black gi with a white shirt on his inside and a red obi tied over it at his waist. He also wears white gloves and boots and his white shirt have a hoode up cover his head, knee pads, elbow pads.

Izumi: y-y-you t-t-too.

ochaoo: hey deku, hey Ranga! love your costume, not to flashy you know?

ranga and izumi see Ochaco's hero costume consists of a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the center where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink color. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points, and she wears skin tightness of her costume.

Izumi: your consume is great too.

Ranga:( blush a bit)I-is pretty cool.

Ochaoo:i shouldn't be more specific I wanted, this body suit is skintight, not really my style.

minoru who wearing a purple suit and mask along yellow gloves and cape give a thumbs up.

minoru: (thumbs up)I love this school.

ranga: but it does match the color pretty well Ochaoo, how do I look with my hero costume, it totally describe me.

she blush a bit to see ranga's hero costume.

Ochaco: w-wow, look at you ranga.

ranga: I know.

Kakastu wearing hero costume is composed of a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange "X" across the middle, forming a v-neck. There are two dots along the left line of her collar, indicating the support company that designed her costume. Her costume also has a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes on each side. Her sleeves reach from within her large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. She belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which she sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. Her mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around her eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

?: Oh Hell yeah! You look really like a badass hero Kaka!

She turn to see Sora's hero costume is the same like ranga except is a black and blue with golden and white armor of a chestplate, knee pads, elbow pads, with a strap around his neck, and he wears dark armbands along with white gloves, his hoodie is also up as well.

That made her exploded on her face again.

Sora: Do you like my hero costume?

Kakastu: i-it's okay I guess.

Sora: hehe oh kaka you love it, also I hope you and I can be partner.

She blushed red and looks away.

Kakastu: _I want him to be in my team and only mine, or I'll kill everyone!_

John have is a black suit but a white baggy pants with combat boot, magenta belt, an X symbol on his chest, a long red trench coat sleeveless, wrist band yellow.

The rider twins, john, decade and all might see how almost similar of izumi and all might's hair and smile.

All might:_ your so obvious..._

Ichigo, nigou, ranga and sora: hehe oh izu.

John and decade: _glad is not a rider style._

Decade: okay everyone listen up. There 2 step ahead for this combat, most of the villain you see that fought heroes are either inside or outside. It sometime difficult around peoples so many way of villain like to keep their base hidden in shadows where they think is very clever.

Ichigo: split into 2 teams of good guy vs bad guy inside dorm of the each building. In the battle where you use to fight robots but this time real people and no questions asked.

Nigou: so the villains hid a bomb like somewhere and their partner are guarding to not let the heroes touch it in their hideout. So you heroes must go there and prevent that to happen.

All might: to do that the good either catch the super villain or recover the weapon . likewise the bad guy succeed they protected the parole or capture the hero.

Izumi: _sound like a class action movie set up._

Ichigo: we have to also train you how to deal with Dai shocker troops.

All might:(show a box) time is limit! And we'll choose team by drawing!

Tenya: is it a better way?

Izumi: think about it ,pros often team heroes from other agency on the spaw, so maybe that the reason were seeing out here.

Tenya: yes i see, life is a reason advent, excuse my rudeness.

All might: no sweat, now let's draw!

Everyone start to draw for there partners.

Team A is Ochaoo and izumi , Team B is Mezo and Shoti, team C is momo and minrou, team D is kakastu and tenya, team E is Mina and Yuga , Team F is Koji and Rikido, Team G is Denki and kyoka , team H is tsuyu and Tokoyami, Team I is Mashiro and toru, team J is erijro and sero, Team K is Ranga and Erija, team L is Sora and John.

Erija: yes!

Izumi and ochaco wish they had ranga, same with kakaetu and mina to wish they had sora too.

Erija: (turn to Ranga) yo! I'm Erija.

Ranga: and I'm ranga, nice to meet ya.

Erija: I hope we can work together.

Ranga: sure what your quirk?

Erija: is crystal as my twin brother can harden his body like rock

Ranga: cool i got two, strong soul and self duplication.

Erija: awesome!

Ranga: not as awesome of your crystal.

Erija: yeah, I'm pretty awesome!

Ranga: uh huh and i like your hero costume.

Erija: (blush a bit and giggle a bit) is nothing.

Izumi and ochaco felt jealousy of ranga with erija.

Izumi:_ grr!_

Ochaco: _why am I so angry?!_

Kakastu: _DAMN IT! SORA SUPPOSE TO BE MY TEAM!_

Mina:_ oh man! I want him to be in my team!_

Ichigo: anyway let's pick who's coming up as double

All might: we declare the first fight to be these guys!

A vs D and K vs L

All might: Team A's Izumi and Ochaco will fight team D's kakastu and tenya.

Decade: the same goes for team K's ranga and Erija and team L's Sora and john.

Sora:well this should be fun.

John: uh huh.

Ranga: well Erija Let's do this!

Erija: yeah!

Sora: sorry kaka but good luck.

Kakastu: y-yeah whatever.

Sora: And...don't do anything to far on izu, i know that grenade around your forearm means something.(walk off)

she grumbled a little.

Ichigo: everyone head to the montior room to watch.

Everyone: yes sir.

But she could have sworn he sound a bit serious.

Izumi and kakalstu looked each other then they get ready while they head off.

**Timeskip**

Izumi and ochaco are reading the pan flits given to them about the building, Ranga and erija reading their as well.

Ranga: well seem simple enough.

Erija: yeah, you and izu seem to know each other

Ranga: childhood friend and so do kakastu , although kakastu use to push us around sometime when we were quirkless.

Erija: and john?

Ranga: a special old friend who's like a brother to us.

Erija: ah, do izumi be alright? Kakastu seem like she wanna tear her apart.

Ranga: that's what he is when we're in kindergarden. _But she gonna do more like that, judging from her forearm grenade fill with a lot of her sweats. Izumi can use her quirk but the drawback damage her body , she gonna use her brain again since kakatsu can do both close and range combat. _

**Flashback**

Ranga: worried about TNT?

Sora: I believe that her burning question since we three was quirkless until now we have the power, i know kaka munch but I'm afraid she'll do something with her blinded anger and her ego together.

Ranga: me too, the two of us unlock our but we must keep yagi's secret from everyone.

**Flashback end **

Ranga: _izumi...i wish you the best, you and her have munch in common to see all might , sora and i as your idol and your goal, depends your rivalry. i see you two can help? Us againts the dai shocker but you two have a long way to learn of being a hero._

Erjia: so Ranga, you ready?

Ranga: yep! (turn izumi and ochaoo) good luck you two, if you work together we'll hang out later on.

Izumi: r-right.

Ochaoo: okay! Were the rider twins and decade?

Ranga: said investigate. _since we turn off our duplciate so thing go alright i guess._

What they didn't know is dai shocker member sneak inside the building

All might: Alright! Let begin the indoor combat! Team A, Team B! Team K, Team L! Your time start now!

As all might and the students of class 1 A watches

All might: pay attention kids, think about what you ca do. Y_oung midorya , at this class your just another student. Within playing favorite._(a earpeice chip in)

**With ragna and erija**

Ranga and Erija is walking around.

Ranga: _when we was small? Kids was picking on izumi, but i stand up even? Without my quirk. I was the one who kept her smiling and hope. Then sora the one who been? There for kakatsu since her quiek improve she grow more of her ego. She don't want either of our help but sora the one who giving her more to reveal that but i know she not bad, no matter what we three always kept going even when things went tough or very hard._

Then they back away to notice john walk in to stop turn to his head

John: seem you two hero after the bomb, cant let that happen.

Ranga: (smile) leave john to me erija.

Erija: you sure?

Ragna: yes, this isn't the first time him and i fought.

Erija: alright!

She run off as ranga and john smile each other face to face.

John: you ready.

Ranga: yeah, i sure hope a hensei rider like you still got it.

John: same with a showa rider as well.

The two riders took position.

They took position ae they charge in

**With sora**

Sora is guarding the bomb at the 5th floor.

Sora: hmm, wonder what's taking them so long?

The he turn to see erija made it in.

Sora: ah you made it.

Erija: yeah, sorry to make you wait, but now I'm here for the bomb

Sora: (in his stance) well you'll have to get by me first.

Erija: you got it.

She harden her body as appeared crystals.

Sora: _impressive, better stay sharp._

She start to charge like a bull.

She whammed the floor as crystal erupt as sora jump high to deliver a kick but she block it as they both deliver a kick that collide as they back away. Erija then slide down from the incoming speed punch but sora grab her right arm to not let her get the bomb. He throw her to the floor, she got up thinking a way then see she charge in then stomp the ground to trap his feet.

Erija: _it won't hold him for last, I better make it quick!_

Erija then start to run towards the bomb.

Sora then broke out then quickly he jump in speed , then tackle her to the ground

Sora: gotcha!

Erija: nice one but not done yet!

Headbutt him as both stumble a bit as quickly she stumble back a bit and shake her head and finally touch the bomb.

Erija: got it!

All might: HEROES WINS!

Sora: you did it erija! (Thumbs up) nice job!

Erija: heh heh, thanks.

Sora: let check on our partner.

She nodded then they went to check on ranga and john as they pant a bit.

Ranga: seem a draw for now?

John: yeah.

Ranga and sora run off to check on team A and team B.

**Meanwhile**

Ochaoo has already went and figure a way to defuse the bomb against tenya. Right now izumi who half mask is blown off and facing kakastu, which is not easy for izumi.

Izumi: _We probably don't have time left now, we have to finish faster before they win._ (grab a piece of strong string) _I can capture kaachan, i wont lose._

Kakastu: COME AT ME DEKU!

She turn to see kakatsu is arrived and the sound hiss around her forearm grenade.

Kakatsu: I'm all loaded up.

Izumi: _what it that means?_

Kakatsu: why wont use your famcy quirk? Don't tell me your underestimate me deku, get over here and show me what your really made off.

Izumi: _I have no choice, i have to face her! Right now! _Kaachan, I'm not scared of you anymore!

Kakatsu grunt in frustration but then grin as the twin made it to see the fight

Kakatsu: Since your just a stalker you might know how my quirk explosion works. As increase nitrogen like sweat blow up, imagined what I can do? When? I have a lot of it. (grab the trigger and click it) that's right, these gauntlet ain't just for show. They been stored in sweat inside for one monster blast!

With all might watches worry.

All might: _no he's going to far. _No young bakugo! Don't do it! You'll kill her!

**With the fight**

Kakastu: (grin) she'll be fine as long she dodge it! (click to pull the trigger)

Ragna and sora: no!

She sent a very enormous explosion as everything slow motion, ragna and sora pushes izumi to satfey and everyone eyes widen but izumi and kakatsu the most.

the building shake a bit and a hole at the wall but the twins inside the indoor, that huge explsoion semt the twins flying.

Ragna and sora: GAAHHH!

The twins tumble crash to the ground a bit.

Izumi: oh no ranga! Sora!

Kakatsu: no…..

All might: young Ranga! Young Sora! Are you two alright?!

The smoke clear to see the twins getting back up almost stumble and their clothes are half ripped off while they healed up the burnt and good as new, they shake it off and dusted themselves.

Sora: we're good all might.

Ranga: (turn izumi) izumi, are you hurt?

Izumi: a-am I hurt?! Your hurt! We need to get you to Recovery girl!

Ragna: it'll take more then a blast to hurt us.

Izumi notice the twins wounds are all healed up.

Izumi: your wounds.

Ragna: yeah all healed up.

Sora: (turn with slight stern look) Bakugo.

She flinch.

Sora: we'll talk later

Kakatsu:_ h-he never said my last name before, wh-what have I done?_

Erija and john came in

John: everything good

Ranga: yeah

Erija: Ragna you alright ?!

Ragna: yeah , and come out, i know your there.

Then everyone see a Orphnoch crocodile, undead jagaur, Makamou wasp, greeed un armadillo , and. Rodimude Bat came in.

Erija and john came in

John: everything good

Ranga: yeah

Erija: Ragna you alright ?!

Ragna: yeah , and come out, i know your there.

Then everyone see a Orphnoch crocodile, undead jagaur, Makamou wasp, greeed un armadillo , and. Rodimude Bat came in

izumi: oh no!

Kakastu: dai shocker!

Orphnoch crocodile: we know we'll find you twins here.

Sora: bro should we?

Ranga: no choice

John: all might.

All might: yes, pay attention class, this here a next lesson and i expect all of you to keep this a secret.

The Class 1 A students seem confuse as they just nodded and watch.

The twins have their belt appeared and john put on his decade belt and got his card.

Ranga and sora: henshin!

John: henshin! (insert the card and close it)

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

The twins transformed into ichigo and nigou, john transformed into decade while dusted his hands.

Ichigo: kamen rider 1! Ichigo!

Nigou: Kamen rider 2! Nigou!

Decade: kamen rider decade! Just a rider passing through.

1-A minis izumi: WHAT?!

Nigou:(turn the shocked kakatsu) yes, I was the one who save you, your welcome.

Then see came in is an amazon bug.

Decade: thought that will come, i'll handle the amazon and Rodimude Bat

Ichigo: Me and my bro will handle the Orphnoch crocodile, undead jagaur, Makamou wasp and greeed Uni-armadillo.

Decade: right!

They charge in to begin the fight against the dai shocker

As class 1 A watching so munch shocked and awe seeing them fight as ragna, sora and john are ichigo, nigou and decade.

Denki: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

Eijiro: THAT IS SO MANLY!

Mina staring at nigou who is sora, meaning she was with the secondary rider all along.

Mina: this… is… SO AWESOME!

with the battle

ichigo is punching and kicking Orphnoch crocodile while dodges the undead jaguar's claw and knee him then his double kick the two stumble, nigou is punching and blocking Makamou wasp and greeed un armadillo ,then uppercut one and elbow the second enemy

the rider press the symbol of their belt

**KAMEN RIDER MODE! STRONGER!**

**KAMEN RIDER MODE! SHIN! **

Then a flash, ichigo now have a black suit, white gloves and white boots with red lines on the arms and legs, red chest armor with the blue and green bottom parts, an S symbol, white scarf, black helmet with white face plate, green bug eyes visor, beetle horn like.

Nioghu now a heavily mutated, green insect-like humanoid.

?: The heavens call... The earth cries out... The crowds roar... All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, Kamen Rider Stronger! (pose)

?: Kamen rider Shin! (strike a pose)

Izumi: _oh my god, kamen rider stronger and shin!_

Stronger: lets get showa!

Shin: plus…. ULTRA!

Stronger charge in unleashing electric shock punches at each of the Orphnoch crocodile while dodges the undead jaguar, shin jump up deliver a rapidly kick at Makamou wasp and greeed uni-armadillo sent them crashing to the wall, they got up growling as shin charge in slash them with his nail unleashed electric shocked as they scream in pain, stronger charge in whammed both of them to the ground.

Izumi: whoa….

The Class 1 A watching the fight, they are exited on seeing there favorite heroes just change right before there eyes.

Denki: awesome! Stronger and shin!

Erijo: kick their ass rider twins!

**with the battle**

Decade is shooting each of them down the amazon bug and Rodimude Bat, He dodges each of their attack and using his book sword to slashes each of them till he pull out a Hibiki card he insert to his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE! HIBIKI!**

Then a purple flames burst his body till died out to show he's now hibiki.

D-Hibiki: bring it.

They charge in as D-Hibiki use his red drumstick on flames to hit and wham each of the amazon bug and Rodimude Bat, as class 1 A watching D-Hibiki in action.

Rikido: WHOA! LOOK AT DE-uh I mean. JOHN! HE CHANGE TO HIBIKI!

Kyoka is so awe to see a favorite oni rider hibiki.

Mezo: interesting, john is decade right kyoko ? kyokko ?

she still awe to see it

with the battle

D-Hibiki pull out a card to insert it and close

FINAL ATTACK RIDE ! H-H-HIBIKI !

Then the energy drum came out from his belt toward rodimude bat get stuck, D-Hibiki pull out his red drumstick to begin beating the energy drum in rhythm and one finla blow make the rodimude bat exploded

then the 3 rider regroup to see the bug amazon along the Orphnoch crocodile, undead jagaur, Makamou wasp and greeed un armadillo are left

stronger: well seem they almost got some spark left

D-Hibiki: let's even the odds.

pull out the diend gun, he loaded a card in.

**KAMEN RIDE! AMAZON!**

He shoot in the air as summon him who front flip against the enemy.

Stronger: is that...

Shin: no way...

Kakatsu: oh my god!

Izumi: I-I-It's, it's...

All might: HOLY SUPER CRAP!

The class 1 A are majorly shocked as well.

Everyone see is non other then kamen rider amazon. the third member showa rider.

Amazon: Kamen rider! Amazon! (strike a pose)

izumi: IT'S AMAZON! HERE IN UA!

Amazon:(turn to stronger and shin) Ranga! Sora! Buddy is really great to seeyah again!

Stronger: yo slime boy.

Amazon: how you know?

Shin: J told me

Amazon: yeah, yeah I know I reincarted as slime ,but a bad ass one.

Stronger: agree.

Amazon: anyway I got this!

Amazon charge in then pounce kick Orphnoch crocodile and undead jaguar , amazon begin slashing and locking the two enemy's claws then amazon charge in then roll down and swift kick them and back flip then grab the undead jaguar's arm.

Amazon: Jagaur shock!

bit it arm as hurt the undead jaguar then he throw him to the orphnoch , he charge in at the Makamou wasp and greeed un armadillo to begin back his right claw

Amazon: Dai Setsudan!

He start slashing passed the Makamou wasp, amazon bug and greeed uni-armadillo , then rapidly slashing at the undead jaguar and orphnoch.

Class 1 A and all might seeing kamen rider amazon fighting them.

Denki: whoa, look at that guy go!

Yuga: wee, it's impressive.

Tsuyu: amazon is stronger as they say.

Then amazon back flip avoid the attack and pull out a red and green eyes chip to his belt as he crank it

**ALPHA!**

Amazon: Amazon.

**ROAMING THE WILD! WI-WI-WI- THE WILD!**

Then a red energy burst around him, he now Amazon Alpha.

Amazon Alpha: Kamen rider, Amazon! Alpha!

Izumi: IT'S AMAZON ALPHA!

Amazon aplha: you have a good expert and girlfriend there Ranga

That make izumi and stronger blush, then Amazon alpha charge in at amazon bug and undead jaguar to punch and kick each of them and back flip then he charge in punching and kicking more along blocking the enemy's incoming attack, he crank his lever.

**VIOLENT SLASH!**

He charge in to slash the amazon bug and undead jaguar till they exploded then he turn at the Makamou wasp

He pull out the green and red eyes chip in then crank the lever

**OMEGA!**

Amazon Alpha: Amazon.

**EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

He then burst in green energy as he changed into Amazon Omega.

Amazon omega: Kamen rider amazon, omega!

Izumi: IT'S HIS OMEGA FORM!

kakastu: AWESOME!

Amazon Omega charge in punching dodging left and right from the Makamou wasp, but he throw the amazon rider till he land on his feet to pounce back to elbow the face, the Makamou wasp stumbling back from that and amazon omega charge in punching, duck down from the slash then throw it to the ground getting up , amazon omega crank up the lever.

**VIOLENT STRIKE!**

Amazon omega charge in to jump up to deliver a kick to the Makamou wasp till the enemy exploded as well.

The rider twins and decade group up to amazon omega as they all turn back to their base formed.

The Orphnoch crocodile and greeed uni-armadillo are left.

Ichigo: lets finished this.

Decade: agree. (insert the card to his belt)

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DECADE!**

The 4 riders jump up.

Ichigo, nigou, and amazon: **TRIPLE RIDER KICK!**

They all deliver a kick to the enemy to make an explosion as the rider land ,they turn to izumi,kakastu and erija.

Ichigo: And that's that.

Amazon omega: well I better get back, see ya.

Ichigo: is nice to see you again greg.

Amazon omega: call me anytime. (turn to class 1 A) and good luck heroes.

He vanished then after that the 3 riders remove their belt as they turn back to normal. Then everyone in 1-A all run toward the three riders.

Ranga: uh oh.

John: yep.

Sora notice mina ran the fastest.

Sora: crap!

Ranga: run?

Sora: yeah.

Erija: nope!

She hugged ragna and mina tackle hugged sora.

Mina: your like AMAZING SORA!

Sora: thanks.

**Timeskip**

After that team A win, even kakastu and izumi have their unfinished business but in the hand izumi injured ofnher right arm but recovery girl and john help.

As now kakastu walking as she wont forgot what izumi say but the most of all she wont forget what she did during the training at sora.

Kakastu: _you stupid, fucking, moron! You hurt sora you fucking bitch!_

She grunting while in tears then he see sora lean to the tree.

Sora: hello Kaka.

Kakastu: (quickly whip her tears away) h-hey.

Sora walk up to her, as she expect that he'll punch her.

Sora: kaka , let me ask you something, why you continue to do this to izu ?

Kakatsu: cuz she mocking me behind my back all those years! That she have a quirk an-

Sora: if she was a jerk my brother and i wouldnt hang out with her.

Kakastu stop and listen.

Sora: think kaka, was she a jerk? Did she push you around and insult you? Name any real time she ever done something cold and heartless.

She start to be quite, all his time she was so blinded but to think and realise she have munch to

Sora: when we was kids you let me join in the fun even i was quirkiness but how you treat izumi is different but she never stand down from you, she unlocked this quirk of her after she save you. She coudlnt control it as dangerous when we train together.

He touch her chin as she slightly blush to look to his eyes.

Sora: I unlocked mine because I don't wanna lose you, I never doubted your potential you still need to learn, izumi and ragna and i look up to you. You maybe have your hot temper, your pride and ego but you have what it take to be a hero and to all might and me, so the truth is that i see you more than a friend...i love you kaka.

She start to blush red as she gase into his eyes.

Kakastu: i-i love you too.

She have her head down while blushing, her hair cover her eyes and put her hands to his chest.

Kakatsu: t-the reason i don't treat you like deku is because, b-because I….

Sora: tell me kaka, it's okay.

Kakastu: because I have a crush on you when we're in kindergarten, no matter how munch i say or do you always smile and have way of words to me, i-i don't know what i'll do without you.

Sora: kakastu...

Kakastu:(tearing) But you should hate me or punch me after what i did. I what scared to see you hurt so munch. Baka, don't scare me like that, you got me worried and i-

Sora put his finger to her lips to shut it.

Sora: (smile) kaka, i would never hate the girl i first love in my life, no matter what.

He then surprised Kakastu and kissed her lips. She kiss him back wrapped her arms around his ne k and his hands to her waist till they break the kiss.

Kakastu: (look away blushing) y-your mine and i wont let any girl get ahead of me! S-so take responsibility, b-baka.

Sora: (petted her head) you know i wont play favorite, i love you my kaka.

She blushed red and kissed him this time.

Sora: will you and izu get along and apologize?

Kakastu: (pouted) I'm not letting that nerd get better of me so, i guess take it back a bit since you explain to me.

Sora: (grin) cuz your the best and I'm your rider.

She blushed more and hugs him tight.

Kakastu: and I'm gonna help you fight the dai shocker.

Sora: but kaka is dangerous to fight them.

Kakastu: like I care about that, i got a score to settle and i ain't let my sora get hurt and have all the fun.

Sora: (smile and petted her hair) very well my kaka, let's go watch they others.

Kakastu: hell yeah! 


	4. hero 4

As izumi was being halled away, kastumi is thinking of izumi's word thanks to their rematch. and all might talk her out . All might question the other student why no winner but only the twins and their partner but not other cuz the reckless and guard down that happen so the hero team won but advtanage , since momo answer and explain the question as now the student turn to the twins and john.

Ranga: okay, okay I know all of you have questions and saw the fight.

Sora: but we have to continue class.

John: so you all have to save the question when class is over.

Mina: like so awesome!

Sora: sure, anyway let's begin.

**Timeskip**

After the other hero training of each of the team did the turn, there all group up. And we didn't have any major injury except midoriya, you should be proud! Excellent training all around!

Tsuyu: is nice to hear some encoring from our homeroom class, mr. Ainz was a buzzkill

All might: Now you want to ask the rider some questions.

Ranga: as a deal a promise a promise.

Sora: what question you heroes wanted to know?

Then everyone start to bombard them with questions after questions.

John: woah woah, one at a time, students.

Ranga: yeah no need to rush.

Momo raised her hand.

Ranga: okay we start with you momo.

Momo: thank you, i have a question for you mr. Ichigo.

Ranga: just Ranga.

Momo: okay ranga, is it true that you can punch a large villain?

Ranga: yeah but i do with a kick, I either use J but my rider punch could do.

Mina: can you change into anything else?!

Sora: well similar as decade, we do have other rider form since we don't know we do Amazon. Each of our rider form have a super form too since you guys witness the form of kamen rider stronger and shin.

Mineta: did you meet any of the ladies?

Ranga and sora: not yet.

John: i have.

Denki: well, is diend around john?

?: did someone said my name?

They turn and see came in is non other then rodrick in a hero costume of a pirate like outfit but a bit lupin outfit.

Rodrick: the names rodrick.

Denki: oh my God...

Eijiro and Erija: IT'S DIEND!

Roderick: hi there everyone.

Mineda: YOU LOOK SO COOL NOW!

Ranga: hey good to seeyah

Sora: hey dude

Rodrick: you guys as well, and is nice to meet the heroes.

Denki: this is getting awesome by the second! Is it true you can summon other riders as well!?

Roderick: yep, (twirl his diend gun) every rider you can imagine, i summon.

Momo: did you guys meet other riders?

Sora: yep we know them.

Ranga: also every supernatural and magic stuff and fantasy is real too and aliens.

John: we seen all.

Rodrick: not to mention those four new rider shinobi, quiz, kikai and ginga.

This excite the class more.

All might and ranga went inside to go check on izumi in the infamy with recovery girl.

Ranga: oh izu, (look at her ingured right arm) she really gave it all against kakastuki.

All might: she lucky to have you as a true friend.

Ranga: yeah, (turn recovery girl) how is she?

Recovery girl: She to exculpated from her class from my quirk, i cant treat all her injury at ounce. I did some first aid, but after the idea we have to wait for her body to heal over night. Come on all might , i know you passed your power to his girl but you cant spoil her.

All might: shh, no need to tell one for all out loud.

Ranga: know the situation but she need to do to adapt of her power, only way without making ro munch injury, if this keep this up who knows what else she reach her limit.

John: (came in) say ranga and all might, can i speak to you two alone?

Ranga and all might went in private.

Ranga: so did you tell anyone about me and my brother as the rider twins x.

All might: only to those in close with as my allies and friends, your secret is safe with us and we trust you two.

Ranga: thanks, so john what is it?

John: rodrick found out who bring those heisei rider's enemeis around and is non other then...the Great Leader

This shocked ranga and all might.

Ranga: ...no…

All might: the leader of the shocker?

Ranga: but i saw him, he was dead from the prison planet! How?!

John: my enemy the shadow moon leader of the dai shocker who's the only shocker member. He revive him but not just that , he reborn him...

All might: what about the genrals and high commanders?

John: not back, shadow moon make new ones with combine genetic of them. Massacre slayer , Soulless the Terror, Dr. Great Mind , Atrocity and Calamity. Dr. Mind has made a machine that have a core, a that collect energy to evil from the heisei's enemy of whoever die and then get mimic and perfect copy clones to only pure evil and againts rider , they serve to be great leader's special army , but have a limit to charged up.

Ranga: and dark rider?

John: only to pure evil or history of it to be copy and mimic clone , now great leader name his origination the destruction shocker.

Ranga: is see, great leader...(tight his fist) damn it, can't believe he's back.

All might: (hold his shoulder) i know is upsetting of the bad news but we will prevent this since he been beaten before and now again. But this time you and your brother wont do this alone.

Ranga: huh?

All might: There are other people who will be willing to lend a hand. No matter what evil have, us heroes must face it.

Ranga: thanks all might.

**Timeskip**

Izumi begin to waking up.

Izumi begin to waking up, she then look around and look at ranga

Ranga: hey there izu.

Izumi: u-u-um r-Ranga.

Ranga: glad your alright.

She made a red face and start to panic on what to say next.

Ranga: (petted her head) hey hey ease up izi, you injured badly of that arm, (eye smile and smile) so calm down alright? I'm proud of you but be more careful.

She the turn more red.

Izumi: _h-h-h-h-he… is s-so …. c-c-close…._ _a-a boy who is close me! A boy who is my crush._

Ranga: come on izu, let's head to our class room.

Ranga and izumi walking through the hallway.

Izumi: (sigh) can't believe i missed class, mr. aizawa will choke me with his scarf for sure.

Ranga: not exactly.

Izumi: why's that?

Ranga: you'll see.

they went into the classroom.

Ranga: hey everyone look who i brought !

Eirijo: hey is midoriya ! Good to seeyah back super

Ranga: to let you know they watch that rematch you and kakastui have, you earn you izu

Ranga walk to john,sora and rodrick.

Ranga: hey guys

Sora: hey bro , so great leader back, with his new team?

John: all might already alerted the heroes

Rodrick: not to mention the student will do what it takes, proven to be great heroes to learn.

Ranga: (smile) yeah, hehe, you know John. Is like the time how you, they other how we face shadow moon.

John:(smile) and don't forget how we met light and shadow.

Ranga: yeah, been awhile, how are they?

John: they're good, they'll become a deathscythe very close.

Ranga: ah nice, i heard those new four rider. That shining, quiz, kikaki and ginga.

Sora: i don't remember them in the prison planet.

John: they was hold down asleep so long , when our world merge and rewrite the history, they awaken and started. They are part partner to both hesiei generation, like how light ,shadow and I.

Ranga: cool.

John: yes but I'll be waiting for the last rider to come.

Sora: so what about shadow moon, how come he didn't like come to help?

John: waiting the time to face me, who know his goal but we must focus on both of your shocker guys

Rodrick: he's right, i die before but this time I ain't leaving.

John: you got that right.

Rodrick: weird you twin no longer cyborg.

Ranga: well it was fun way back but we still got it as a full human.

Sora: yeah.

ranga: yep.

sora: I have to go, see how kaka doing.

ranga: sure(turn at izumi) hey izumi, meet my other friend you might heard of.

Rodrick: hello, the name Rodrick.

ranga: also known as diend.

Izumi: DIEND?! THE TREASURE SNIPER?!

Rodrick: the one and only, I heard that you have something valuable.

Izumi: v-v-valuable?

Rodrick: yes and I cant wait to see how it will grow stronger to the future soon.

Izumi: d-do you already know?!

Rodrick: who knows but that's not the only treasure I seek.

Rodrick: is a surprise.

John: don't worry.

Ranga: maybe a treasure sniper but really a nice gone when you get to know him.

Rodrick: yep and also,(show the cards of secondary rider) if you wanna look at these cards.

Izumi: oh wow!

Momo: oh wow, it's knight.

Tenya: it's G3X!

Mina: it' kamen rider~, ma~ch~! (did the pose)

Eijia: whoa! He has accel!

Eijiro: ah yeah! Cross z!

Koji: (smile) beast.

Rodrick: you all seem a fan of them huh?

Tyusu: we have our favorites of you guys. Ribbit.

Momo: are there some good dark rider you can summon?

Rodrick: yes and so do evil one but they in my control.

Then came in the door is denki and Ochaco carry books.

Ochaco: hey!

Denki: so anyway, wanna grab a bite sometime? What kind of stuff you like?

Ochaco: anything sweet (turn at Ranga) hey ranga! (walk up to him and izumi) hey deku ! Why didnt you heal your injuries?

Izumi: well it have to do with my stamina I'm using.

Ochaco: stamina?

**With Sora**

Sora and kakstuki alone looking the sun down.

Sora: sorry i didn't tell you, I'm not doubting you nor anything. I have to keep you safe around so one day i tell you the time come.

Kakastu: it's okay, still a little angry but, but you explain to me of these dai shocker who brought your enemies the destruction shocker, there no way in hell you facing this alone.

Sora: but-

Kastuki: no buts, I'm coming along and you better get use to it damn it! Your not going to leave my sight again!

Sora: you really want to?

Kakastuki: I won't be laugh at! i know that half-half girl's ice can do so munch amazing and that other girl right of what I did before you got hurt! It maybe deku's win but I wont lose again! I will be top ! no matter how munch those damn shockers are!

Sora look at her, he smile then hug her head to his chest and petted her head.

Sora: that why I like you kaka, you got guts and I know the rematch you'll be the best hero ever, my cute kaka.

Kakastu: (blush inferno) s-shut up!

Sora: so cute, I was wondering maybe we could go on a date? I don't mind be your partner, niogu and the explosion queen.

She blushed harder but snuggled a little more.

Kakastu: _I love this idiot, this is the happy day of my freakin life! Those other girls gone gaga on him! I will be the top and wont let them get my rider!_

**the next day**

The twins are trying to get past the news people.

Ranga: this is crazy.

Sora: I know right? These people are bursting with questions.

Izumi felt nervously about it.

Range: are you okay?

News lady: hey you! Can you tell us what is like work closely to all might?

Izumi: u-uum i'm sorry I have to the, nursing office! Yeah right away!

Ranga: hey look! The rider twins are here! (point somewhere random)

News lady: WHERE?!

Ranga:(Turn Class 1 A Students) RUN!

They rush in leaving dust and tricking the news people.

News lady: dame it!

As what they didn't know john and Rodrick is watching from the building.

John: hehehe, is a good thing they didn't know the rider is in this school.

Rodrick: well they only show themselves to 1-A, hmm?

he see Aizawa talking to the reporters but walk off as a huge door locked their way

Rodrick: well seem that keep them off their hair

they notice a strange man standing behind the report crowds, a slim man with deathly pale skin, wearing a black suit , tinged yellow and wrinkled a great deal around his eyes. His lips are chapped and uneven, a small mole on the right underneath, with visible scars on his right eye and under his lip. He has messy grayish-blue hair of varying lengths, the longest clumps reaching to about his shoulders, left hanging over his face in uneven waves. His eyes are normally obscured, but when visible, they are usually stretched wide in a rather maniacal manner, their bright red irises very small.

Rodrick: Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains.

john: hehe, so he gonna bring nomru to ambush for all might.

Rodrick: well let make it interesting, but we expect the destruction shocker coming too

john: right. 

**Meanwhile in Class**

Aizawa: desent work on yesterday combat training you guys, I saw the video feed and each team result, bakguo your talented. so don't sulk like a child over your lost okay?

kakastu: yeah whatever.

Ranga's thought: _hehe, I guess the teachers knows about this as well, but the fight help out stop after it._

Aizawa: and Midoriya,(flinch a little being called) I see you won the match by messing up your arm again. (her head down in shame)work harder, and don't you get me an excuse you don't have the control over your quirk, that's line just getting old. You cant keep breaking your body while training here, but your quirk will be really useful when you get a hand on it

That make izumi felt happy about it.

Aizawa: so sure a little urgency huh?

Izumi: right!

Aizawa: Let's get down to business, our first task, will decide your future.

Everyone: _is it another quirk test?_

Aizawa: You all pick a class repsientive.

Everyone:_ oh just normal school stuff._

Ranga: _class president huh? I see._

Ejiro: PICK ME GUYS! WANNA BE CLASS REP.

Denki: i'll take it.

Sora: who you think be class president?

Ranga: i'm not sure if izu can be on, what do you think bro?

Sora: I don't know.

john: what about tenya?

Ranga: yeah, hey everyone! What about tenya? Maybe he can do it!

Rodrick: meaning we can take a vote on who be class president.

Tenya: An excellent idea Rodrick, but I must decline.

Rodrick: oh come now.

Tenya: but i-

Rodrick: look dude, we all see if the voting happen.

Then so the students begin to vote but suddenly voted izumi who's the winner.

Izumi: how did I get three votes?!

Kakastu: okay you idiots! Who vote for her?!

Sora:(petted her head to calm down and blush) easy there kaka.

Ochaco whistled innocently.

Ochaco:_ maybe I get my vote to myself._

Tenya:(jealousy) zero vote, I fear this might happen, but I can't argue to the system I chose.

Momo: so you voted to someone else huh?

Rikido: but you know to vote for youself right? What you try to prove here ilda?

Aizawa: alright the class rep is midoriya, and our deputy is Yaoyorozu

izumi: r-really ? is not a mistake ?

momo:(sigh) how this happen ?

tsuyu: this might not be so bad

erija: I agree

ejiro: yeah I can by with midoriya I guess.

ranga: oh well.

**Timeskip**

At lunch time is crowded seating with sora, mina and ranga is tenya, ochaco and izumi.

Ranga: this is rather unexpected.

Sora: yeah and i hope izu can do good as class rep.

She just shakes nervously, Ranga petted her head to calm down which made ochaco jealous.

Ochaco: (pouted) _I want to have that too!_

Ranga: is ok izu, I'm sure you'll do your best.

Then she turn bright red and start steaming

Izumi: _h-h-he's complementing me!_

Ochaco: is always crowded here.

Sora: yeah so many students.

Izumi is still steaming.

Mina: well i wanted to be as class rep, but i think izumi can do it.

Sora: (petted her head) that's right mina, your good of being a good friend to help out, not to mention what it take to be hero.

This made her giggle happily.

Mina: (blush happily) _he is so warm~! This is the best day in my life!_

Sora: your hero costume was pretty.

Mina: thank you, i like you and you as nigou, so you know kakastu too?

Sora: yeah we're childhood friend, she not very bad when you get to know her.

Mina: really?

Sora: yeah.

Ochaco: (eating the rice) this rice is delicious.

Ranga: sure is! Try this meat they like(use the chopstick for her to try it) here, say "ah."

Ochaco: ah!

She ate it, then sigh heavenly with a blushing red that he fed her.

Ranga: you like it?

Ochaco: is good! _I ate ragna's food!_

Sora: hey tenya, do you want to be class rep?

Tenya: midorya's courage and quick thinking will help her make a worthy leader, not to mention her strength she demonstrated, those are the reasons I voted for her in the first place.

Sora: i see.

Ochaco: you know I've been wondering about you, admit it ilda, your filthy rich!

Tenya felt surprise as have no choice hiding.

Tenya: i was afraid people treated me differently if they know my family. (sigh) You see, the ilda been pro heroes from generation, it's run from our blood.

Ochaco, minta and izumi: what?! That's awesome!

Ranga and sora: no kidding!

Tenya: are the four of you familar of with the turbo hero genimnum.

Izumi: i know all about it?!

Ranga: very popular and a legend pro hero.

Izumi: with 65 sidekick working with him.

Ranga: and tokyo agrncy, wait a minute.

Izumi: don't tell me...

Tenya: (smile) he's my elder brother.

Minta: no way!

Ochaco: your family is famous!

Izumi: I can't believe it!

Sora: woah.

Ranga: well I guess we should tell you guys, are you guys familiar of...Kamen Rider 3 sango?

They slowly turn to the two riders.

minta: know him?

Ochaco: that's a weak statement that EVERYBODY knows him!

Izumi: he is a true urban legend! An old friend and partner with all might !

Tenya: before pro heroes , he was around as a true define word of freedom ! A brave warrior till soon he vanished and nobody knows.

Ranga and Sora: cool cuz ,(whisper to Tenya's, izumi's, minta's, and ochaco's ear) he's our dad.

Izumi,Tenya, minta and ochaco froze up in majority absolute shock with their eyes wide and jaw dropped in silent.

Ranga: i think we broke them.

Sora: hello? (wave at them)

They didn't respond only to continued to be frozen by the discovery and in shock.

Ranga: ah shit, there majorly broken by awe.

Sora: i wonder how they say in thoughts?

Izumi: _... holy crap! Th-there the sons o-of... s-Sangō _

Tenya :_ WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_

Ochaco:_ oh my god!_

Minta: _like omg!_

Izumi:( muttering) sango the huge urban legend in history who mysteriously vanished so many years. Having news around never forget him, they say he 3 times infinity strongest there is, that really explain so munch of Ichigo and nigou. It means it passed down generation to generation, I've been childhood by them , i cant believe all this time...

Ranga: and she nerd it out again

Then everybody heard an an alarm bell.

Ranga: what the?

Alarm: warning level 3 sercuity breach, student please evacuate safly in order station.

sora: this is not good

As every student begin evacuating while pushing each other and it was crowded.

Ochaco: ow! This is a total mob!

Tenya: everyone is quick to react! I expect from A student!

Izumi: sure, but they are causing a huge panic! Craps i can't stop!

The twins, john and Rodrick got out.

Ranga: what's going on dude?

John: let say the reporters outside.

Sora: but aint the big door closed it?

Rodrick: we'll show the reason why but first look down.

they looked to see tenya is reaching for ochaco, as ochacoo use her quirk as he use his engine boost.

Tenya:(got up to the exit) LISTEN UP! EVERYTHING IS OKAY! IS JUST THE MEDIA OUTSIDE! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WORRIED ABOUT! EVERYTHING IS FINE! WE'RE U A STUDENT! WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM AND PROOVES WE'RE THEE BEST OF THE BEST!

As the four riders smile.

Ranga: that is why I pick him as class president.

Rodrick: very brilliant for ochaco to help him by her quirk and his speed, he is to take to be a hero.

Sora: yeah, (turn to izumi who is still muttering) hehe, she always do that

timeskip

in class with student 1-A

Momo: is time class rep, let's begin.

izumi: um.. okay so we need to figure out who the other class officers will be, but first, there is something I want to say. I thought a lot about this, and I think that tenya lida should be our class prep! he was able to capture everyone's attention and get us inline, so I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on.

Eijiro: yeah you know what, if miydoria vouches for him then I'm good, plus we was a big help he totally man up and took charge right?

Denki: yep. Oh did you notice what he look like the dude when he is on the emergency exit sign when he was on the wall earlier?

Ranga: (give tenya a thumbs up) Keep up the good work class rep, you earn it.

Tenya: thank you.

Aiwaza: this is a waste of time, I don't care who the rep is so hurry up(still in his sleepy bag and fall asleep)

tenya: if midoriya nominate me for the job, then I humbly accept! I pledge myself as class rep as best ability!

Ranga: awesome,(turn john and whisper) so do you know who broke through the gate?

john:(whisper) a villain who have the power of decay, Tomura the leader of the league of villains. his quirk allows him to disintegrate whatever he touches with all five fingers. It will take effect whether the target is organic or not. The disintegration spreads quickly and will spread through the victims whole body if they don't amputate the decaying body part. His Quirk can even spread beyond what he's touching, allowing him to disintegrate large groups of enemies instantly Because the Quirk has to touch a solid object in order to be activated, it is possible to counter it through manipulation of fluids or particles.

Sora:(turn the window to see the 3 heroes looking at the destroy gate and whisper) that's why it like this for what?

Rodrick:(whisper to the twins) there gonna ambush all might to something special we're heading too and so do the destruction shocker.

Ranga: right.

sora: then we better be on guard

ranga: if they wanna a fight, then they gonna have it

Meanwhile 

In town an enormous, muscular humanoid villain with an unusual extension from his shoulders that grows up and over his head, which gives it a hood-like appearance. His face is largely concealed within this hood, only showing round, white eyes and a large mouth. He wears an armored half-vest with a chain over his right shoulder and cargo pants with additional plating, he is holding three kids hostige as my. Lady, kamui woods and one sidekick is injured.

?: Never fear dear citizen! **MISERY SMASH!** (bend his hand back and made a hop)

That made the monster fall unconscious, then came down is all might in a gold suit and holding the family safe, put them down.

All might: I am here to keep you safe, even though my warning comute,(his ear twitching hearing and muttering) I shouldn't be late for school but I cant ignore someone needs! (jump up in speed and thought)_ to think I'm finally back in the game, power seem got stronger, even I gave one for all to midoryia but it seem like the twin's quirk connect to me._

he up to the sky, as he look down, his eyes wide recognize a speeding car, the look of his shock as if been to long and along surprise to his entire life. Is a white and red marks including a symbol like the rider twins. have booster and small wings like in the backside of the car, along a expose engine like.

?: HAVE NO FEAR EVERYONE!

All might: (gasp in shocked) n-no way, couldn't be.…

Then coming out of the car is a rider who look exactly like the rider twins ,except with a black jumpsuit with yellow lines, blue armor and yellow eyes , brown belt with silver buckle like ,red symbol spiral and yellow scarf.

?: want to know why? (point his thumb to himself) sangou is why!

Everyone cheering loudly in absolute shock to see a legend has return.

Guy 22: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Girl 4: AAAAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S HIM!

Guy 64: THE LEGEND HAS RETURNED!

Girl 3: KAMEN RIDER SANGOU!

Guy 9: I LOVE YOU SANGOU!

Sangou turn to see enemies, a 15 groups of destruction shocker, they have exoskeleton bodysuit that color black and white line skeletal like, having the symbol of destruction shocker , demonic skull mask, wearing a gray jacket with their hoodies up and a silver belt, their holding their sword and guns.

D- Shocker 1: it's sangou! Get him!

They charges at the rider Sangou charge in as each punches and kick, dodges of the sword and then they shooting their blaster at him, sangou block and deflect the energy blast . As he spin to speed energy around him unleashed a gust of strong wind rapidly punches to each of them down , sangou knee of the enemies down, using his agility to kicks each of them. Then he jump high to deliver a kick to them make an explosion, went passed them as everybody cheer he defeated them.

Sangou: (dusted his hands) all in a days work.

All might: sangou my friend!

Sangou: all might!

They did a good ol hand shake.

Sangou: the symbol of peace! Good to seeyah!

Sangou: they still call me that.

All might: yep!

Sangou: well i thought i do some patrolling around and meet the new young heroes.

All might: indeed!

Sangou: hop in, let me give you a ride.

All might: no worries, i can take my own right, is your triclyone is still fast?

Sangou: oh yeah, think you can keep up with it?

All might: we'll see about that!

**Meanwhile**

Aizawa: today's training will be a little different, you'll have 3 instructor, me, all might, and another factually member will keeping tabs on you.

Izumi:_ three pros, is that because of the break in?_

Hanta: sir, what kind of training is this? (raised his hand)

Aizawa: (pull out a card that said rescue) rescue, you'll be dealing with national disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that.

Denki: sound like a big work out huh?

Minta: totally!

Erija: this is gonna be good!

Eieijo: real hero stuff! I'm shaken with excitement!

Tsuyu: finally i can show how good i am in water, ribbit.

Aiwaza: guys I'm not finish yet, what you wear for this excerise is up to you. I know your exciteted about your costume , but keep in mind your not use to them yet , and habit your ability. This special training is off campus so we'll be taking the bus to get there that's all, start to get ready.

Izumi's thought: the rescue training, I've been waiting for this, it'll bring me one step closer a hero like they are, I'll do my best.

**Timeskip**

The students are at outside while the bus their, wearing their hero costume but izumi's damage costume is replace the P.E outfit instead.

Ranga: (chuckles and pets her head)hey izu.

Izumi: (blush bright red) o-oh u-um h-h-hi Ranga.

Ranga: pretty excited to do this?

Izumi: y-yeah.

Ocahco:(came in) deku? Why are you wearing your P.E Clothes? Where's your costume at?

Ranga: it was destroyed during hero training, but she still look awesome as ever even with the P. E clothes.

That made her crimson red and steaming.

Ranga: so you two didn't tell the class of my dad is?

They shook there heads.

Ranga: good cuz i wanna tell them and exciting news, i got a text from my dad and he's back in action paroling, he might come for a visit.

There eyes was wide as dinner plates.

Ranga: exciting huh? I can't wait to see my dad as sangou.

Ochaco: it still surprised me to hear that he is your dad.

Izumi: you think we'll have his autograph?

Ranga: yeah and he might let you rid with him with the tricylcone.

That made her faint but ranga caught her then shaking her to wake up.

Ranga: hey izu! Come on girl no need for napping!

Then tenya blow a whistle to get everybody attention.

Tenya: gather round class 1-A! Using your student number to form two lines in the bus officuly !

Izumi: ilda is kicking in to high gear as class rep huh?

Ranga: yep.

As then they went inside the bus and drove out, Ragna is sitting with Ochaco on his right and izumi on his left, sora has kakastu on his left and mina on his right.

Tenya: (sulk) the bus is overlate, it ruin my boarding strategy.

Mina: tenya you need to chill.

Tsuyu: if we're pointing out the obvious, then theirs something I want to say, (turn izumi) about you actually

Izumi: about me? What is it ausui?

Tsuyu: i told you to call me tsuyu.

Izumi: oh right.

Tsuyu: that power of your, is it like all might?

Izumi: (get nervously) what really? You think so huh? Well i never about that, I mean is really a say.

Ranga: well is a lot different, she hurt herself to make it look like but not really.

Izumi sigh releif.

Sora is asleep.

Sora: Zzzzzzzzz...

Ranga: hehehe oh bro.

Mina snuggled onto him. Kakstu glared at her then snatch him to hug him.

Mina: hey!

Kakastu: don't even think about it! He's my boyfriend!

Mina: he look cuddly, I want to hug him!

Kakastu: no me!

Sora suddenly wrapped the two girl as they blush.

Sora: soft plushy… (mutter in his sleep)

Mina is enjoying his hug as kakastu is being embarrassed.

Mina: _yay! Sora's hugs!_

Kakastu: _s-s-stupid, b-but I do l-like his warmth._

Eijiro: still I bet it cool sample mentally quirk.

Eijiro and eirja harden their right arms.

Eijra: every flashing stuff like, my bro's body can hardening and my body only crystal like to hard.

Eijiro: but it doesn't look all impressive.

Izumi: oh no way, I think it's really awesome looking!

Ranga: I agree you two will be great if you put up a lot effort and training.

Eijra:(hug him) thanks ranga!

Eijiro: you think so? Seem to be a popular hero if I have something flashy.

Ranga: eh I don't know.

He got a text as he pull out his phone.

Ranga: hehe, guess my dad will have some catching up to do with his old friend.

Ochaco: really?

Ranga: yeah.

Denki: what you talking about?

Eijra: same here?

Ranga:(sigh) oh boy, all of you heard of kamen rider sangou?

Everyone: UH DUH YES!

That made the entire bus shake from everyones shouting.

Ranga: woah!

Sora is still asleep from the shake.

Momo: surprise he asleep.

Ranga: well, here this, um...kamen rider sango is me and my bro, he's our dad.

Everyone was dead silent and there eyes was big as dinner plates and their jaw dropped.

Sora begin to wake up and yawn.

Sora: what'd I missed? (see everyone absolute dumbfounded, turn ranga and smile) you told them ?

Ranga: yep.

Sora: oh boy.

Izumi: yeah it was shocking to us, and explain the rider twins.

The class 1 a begin to see the imagine of ragna and sora as ichigo and nigou who look exactly like sango and there number 1, 2 and 3 even their pose.

Ejiro: oh!

Mina: awesome right?!

Tsuyu: do he still have the tricylone?

Sora: yep, and is awesome as ever

Minoru: can eh transformed to other riders like you guys?!

Ranga: well not sure but I think he might in surprise.

Kakastu is still dead silent.

Sora: kaka? (Wave at her)

Ranga: I think I broke her brain.

Sora: she'll snap out of it later on.

Mina: (hugs him) yay! My time for hugs!

Aiwaza: hey hey, we're here stop messing around.

Everyone: yes sir.

Timeskip

as the students who arrived at a building with a glass window dome on the top.

?: hello everyone! I've been waiting for you.

Show a person wearing a space suit like astronaut.

Ranga: no way, its...

Izumi: it's the space hero thirteen, the chivalrous pro who rescued atone of people from disasters all across the world!

Ochaco: woo hoo! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!_ But ranga is too!_

Thirteen: I can't wait to show you inside.

Everyone: this is gonna be awesome!

As they went inside and look around of separation station, the broken building, land, rocky place,and more.

Eijiro: holy crap! It looks like some kind of amusement park!

Sora: so awesome, so this is where we started?

Thirteen: a shipwreck, a land slide, a fire, a wind storm, est. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters, I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or you can call it USJ!

Everyone: just like universal studios japan.

Aiwaza: hey should've all might be here right now? let me guess, he went to an interview instead.

thirteen: actually is something else, apparently the enemies of the shockers is keeping him occupied.

Aiwaza: (turn to the student) the clock ticking we should get started.

They went inside of U.S.J.

Thirteen: excellent, before we begin let me say 1 thing, well 2 thing-

John: excuse me thirtreen, hate to inteurpt but shall we continue on?

Thirteen: alright, listen carefully, I assure you aware I have a powerful quirk, it call blackhole , I can use to suck out anything and turn it into dust.

Izumi: yeah you save people from a lot of disaster before have it you?

Thirteen: but a quirk like that is easy to kill, some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all quirks are certified in stringently regulated, so we often look over how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose forces or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly.

Izumi: _is like how every riders, we have a hard time fighting evil, feel like something missing or what to learn and mistake to be blamed. As in how john told me frank ad they others, but I was curious for brad and dennis, but it doesn't matter as what always it take time to balance what power we have. We choose carefully or our area that is_

Thirteen: (bow to them) that's all we have to say, thank you so much for listening.

Aiwaza: right, now that's over.

The lights off and water fountain.

Ranga: there here.

Sora: yeah.

John: we should get ready.

Rodrick: you got it.

Then coming out of nowhere is a black portal, coming out is villains along three main villains.

Aiwaza: stay together and don't move! Thirteen! Protect the students!

Erijio: what is that thing?

A pale, slim man, with messy light blue hair, as 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face.

Black fog start to morph to form a body like with yellow eyes on the top.

A large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that has many scars on it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it. His mouth is in the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it.

Ranga: holy crap.

john: tomru

sora: you mean the guy with many hands around him?

John: yes, and that who made that black portal ,kurogiri a.k.a Black fog , his quirk the ability to create and manipulate a dark fog from his head and hands. This fog acts as a portal to another location. Whenever he produces a mass of the dark fog, it transports anything it comes in contact with to a location of Kurogiri's choosing. His Quirk is coordinate-based, so in order to use it, he needs to know the exact location where he is supposed to open the exit portal. He can also create multiple exit points where the things that touch his fog will emerge.

Sora: and that big ugly guy?

John: a nomu, let say an artificial mutant monster with some other quirk combine, he have high speed renegerate, shockwaves absorb but very limited.

Sora: I see.

ranga: there here to expect all might.

Erijijo: wait the training started already? I thought we're rescuing people.

Ranga: no, everyone! This is real! Those are the villains are here to destroy us!

Aiwaza: ranga's right! (put on his goggles)

This shocked all the students that there facing real villains.

Izumi: _we thought we're practicing saving other people's life that day, but when they appeared, we realize we're the one who's in danger._

Erijiro: what? Real villains?

Ranga: I don't think there not the only ones.

Then they see another portal open as coming out is 7 destruction shocker members, 10 smash, 8 mirror monsters, 4 fangires, and 6 worms.

Rodrick: well now, we have ourselves a party.

Izumi: no way...

Then came out is with the rider's enemies, first a humanoid monster wearing a gladiator mixed exoskeleton, pale orange skin, black eyes and red pupils.

The second a coat man wearing a mask that pale with a black visor, white gloves and a black and mint blue suit that seem like stitches and have swords around his belt.

And third is A undead humanoid zombie monster beast with ripped and torn clothes and a hole to his chest, have some bandages on his forearm, white eyes. 

Ranga: oh great, Massacre slayer, Atrocity and Soulless the Terror.

Soulless: I see the heroes have arrived.

Mazscare slayer turn at tomru and the villains.

Mazscare slayer: hmm, seem we're not the only one.

Sora: you guys stand back.

Izumi: (shock) the destruction shocker.

Ranga: yeah.

Eirijo: how could so many get in u.s.j so secure?

Momo: yeah thirteen, why is the alarm going off?

Thirteen: good question, I'm not sure.

Shoti: is the entire campus under attack? Or is this there only target?

Ranga: as if some of then cloaking themselves with their quirk

Shoti: yes, they carefully chose this icelatus facility as an entrance point for the class be taught. There fool for trespassed here.

Ranga: whatever the reason they wanted and the destruction shocker as they want me, sora, john and rodrick.

Aiwaza: thirteen get them out of here and alert the main capmus. Actually they have the ability to block our sensor, they might be jamming our communication too. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school.

Denki: yes sir.

Izumi: what you gonna do? You cant fight them on your own. There too many of them, even you can nullfied their quirk, your fighting style not suited for this. your power work well in stealth and one on one fight, is not gonna help with the group.

Aiwaza: you cant be a pro with one trick, I'll leave it to you thirteen.

Villain 52: shooting squad pick your aim!

Villain 11: did our lintel said 13 and all might be out here? Who's that?

Villain 8: dont recognize them, but they think it be easy to take us down there dead!

As earsman use his qurik as the shooting squad quirk not working.

Villain 52: my quirk!

Villain 8: where's my bullets?

Eraser head grab them using his badges to wrapped them and smash their heads together

Villain 74: idiots, that's eraser man the pro, he can cansal your quirk just by looking at ya!

Villain 11:cancellation ? Bet you can't handle a quirk like mine can you? (charge in and jump in)

Ereasman: (dodging) yeah your right, (punch his face sent him flying but use his bandages) but a villain like you is dangerous if you don't reach me. (dodge another villain's punch) good thing, i make sure that never happens (throw the villain to the ground) now which you gutter punks are next?

Tomura: there he goes try to imitating us. He is strong, is hard hiding behind those goggles you cant tell what quirk he using. He making it hard enough for us to work together or reline on us with our power. How annoying, the worthy thing about dealing with heroes , it when they live up all higher

He turn to the destruction shocker

Tomura: the destruction shocker, i hear there a true legends of their cold heartless heart and a threat to the kamen riders.

They see Massacre slayer, Atrocity and Soulless the Terror walk up to them.

Atrocity: tomura and black fog i presume?

Tomura: and who are you?

Atrocity: we are the new member and made for the destruction shocker, high commander and generals, I am atrocity, these two our massacre slayer and soulless the terror, we work for the great leader.

Tomura:(eyes wide) great leader? as in the leader of the first shocker?

He nodded.

Kuorigi: so he's alive? I see, make perfect sense.

Tomura: hehe, excellent, it make it all perfect. You know we expect one way to meet you and the rest to form an alliance.

Massacre slayer: what reason we wanna join insect l-

Atrocity: enough! I apology, he sometime have that temper, go on.

Tomura: we both want someone down, our power together as we help yours to share and you do the same.(offer his hand to him)

Atrocity:(accept his hands) we accepted, for now on the league of villain and the destruction shocker are now an alliance.

Tomura: i'm happy we'll make a great team.

Izumi look while everybody with thirteen is evacuating.

Izumi: whoa, there incredible. There holding them off.

Tenya: is no time to be analyzing, we have to go!

Izumi then follow the group to the exit door until a black fog then massacre slayer came in lightning speed.

Massacre slayer: your not going anywhere!

Easerhead: _damn! I blink and those guys seem the most trouble got away!_

Kuroigi: is a pleasure to meet you, we are the league of villains, i know is impolite, but we invite ourselves in this haven of justice to say hello.

Massacre slayer: is interesting for not only all might, but we know you heroes have five riders, ichigo, nigou, sangou, decade and diend.

Kuroigi: we believe they suppose to be here and we see no sign of them, there must be some sort of change of plan we cannot concede.

Massacre slayer: not like we care since you student wanna learn to be heroes, let see you die as one, kurogi. 

Kuroigi: yeah.

Then eirija, erijio and kakastu jump about to hit kuroigi use their quirk explsoion.

Erijio: did you think we gonna stay around and let you tear this place to shred?

The smoke clear to see massacre slayer and kuroigi is okay.

Massacare slayer: is that what you wanted.

Then his left side unleashed magma and his right side unleashed increased lightning cackling dancing around him.

Massacre slayer: let's make it happen!

Kuroigi: you live up to your student reputation, but you should be more careful children otherwise someone might get hurt.

Thirteen: you two, get out of the way right now!

Kurogiri: I'll scatter you across the facility to reach to meet my comrades and your death! (spread his black fog to the hero in training)

Eijiro: crap what is this?!

All the students hero got separate by warping to different training area only leaves thirteen with Tenya , ochaco, mezo,minta, Hana and Rikido.

As izumi fall down to the water inside as he look around then begin swim up.

Izumi: a water, he must have a warping quirk and this guy able to transformed . They came here to kill the rider twins and all might, and is good thing he not in class right now but ranga and his friend got a plan.

Then swimming towards her is another villain who is a fishman shark.

Izumi: what the heck?!

Shark villain: first catch of the day, don't take this personal kid, (opened his mouth) but your going to die!

Just as he was going to take a bit, tsuyu came in and slam her flipper feet at his face.

Tsuyu: hey miydoria!

She then spit out her tongue and wrap around izumi's body, she then start to swim up while holding minoru. She then drop izumi at the boat.

Minoru: for a frog you got some pretty busty tsu, perfect floating.

Tsuyu: ribbit.

As they land at the boat she dropped minoru hard as tsuyu climb onto the ship.

Izumi: you saved my life asui.

Tsuyu: I told you, just call me tsuyu.

with ranga

ranga, sora,john and Rodrick is near the forest area.

Ranga: damn, he separate us.

**meanwhile with all might and sango**

All might and sangou who got busy defeating other destruction shocker members.

Sangou: popping out of nowhere.

All might: but what for?

Sangou got a text from his son to check it out.

Sangou: oh no.

All might: what is it sangou?

Sangou: the villains and the destruction shockers are at U S J!

All might: we gotta move fast!

Sangou: alarm the hero! Can you text them?

All might: sure, let's go!

**with ranga**

Sora: so they'll think they'll pick off us.

Ranga: yeah right, john and Rodrick, can you tell us where izumi and they other separate at?

John: well shoti and eirija at the landslide zone. kakastu and eirijo at the collapse zone. Momo, denki and Kyoka are at the mountain zone. Mashirao the firezone. Fumikage and koji at the squall zone. Tenya, ochaco, mezo,minta, Hana and Rikido with thirteen.

Rodrick: there holding out but the destrcition shocker is joining the battle, this isn't good.

Ranga: I see,(smirk) well the villains want riders, how about we give them a surprise as well.

Sora: ready guys?

Rodrick: hell yeah!

John: you said it.

John got his belt on and Rodrick got his gun, pull out their card and the twins's belt appeared.

Ranga, sora, john and Rodrick: Henshin!

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!/DIEND!**

They transformed their rider form.

Diend: time to call everybody!

he pull out a card to summon amazon.

**KAMEN RIDE! AMAZON!**

He summon amazon.

diend: that's not all, here's a new card I made.

he pull out a card to insert.

**KAMEN RIDER! HIESEI FIRST RIDER!**

He summon kuuga, agito, ryuko, faiz, blade, hibiki, kabuto, den o, kiva, w, ooo, fourze, wizard, gaim, drive, ghost, ex aid, build, shinobi, quiz, kikai and ginga.

Diend: and this one too.

He insert the card in.

**KAMEN RIDE! HIESEI SECOND RIDER!**

He summon g3x, knight, kaixa, garren, gattack, zeronos, ixa, accel, birth meteor, beast, baron, mach, specter, brave and cross z.

Ichigo: whoa!

Kuuga: hey ranga! Good to seeyah again dude!

Ichigo: you too frank.

W: (right) indeed. (left) good to see you ragna.

Wizard: now that what I call a surprise for the encore! Another show to entertain the audience!

Beast: and another main dish too!

Ningou: alright!

Fourze: this so awesome seeing my buddies all here!

Drive: not to mention speedsters.

They turn at shinobi, quiz, ginga and kikai.

Ichigo: so those are the newm embers huh?

Faiz: seem so.

Drive: finally a ninja!

Ryuki: and a quizer.

Build: heh, two rider with the brain, nice.

Ginga: if I'm not mistaken, it seem some shockers and villains are around some heroes.

Quiz: question! Do we take out the villains along help the students and teacher, Maruka? Daska?

Ichigo: maruka.

Quiz: you got it.

Ichigo: alright! Team Ultimate riders, let's split up and take them down!

Every kamen riders: RIGHT!

Then they split up.

**With tenya**

As them 11 destruction members along 5 fangire came in to help kuorigi and massacre slayer

Tenya: shoji, got them? Anything? Where is everyone?

Mezo: they've been scattered across the facility, but our classmates are still here.

They sigh in releif.

Hana: what we do? The guy not effect by psychical attack and can apparently teleport and stuff.

Thirteen: class rep.

Tenya: yes?

Thirteen: I have a job for you, run to the school and tell the faculity what's going on here ! they alarm are not sounding, and phones and raido are useless right now. One of these villains are must to be blame, even though easerhead canceling people's quirk from left and right. We still sealed the world, likely who cuasing this enterfearing soon they warp to th make it impossible to get around, it'll be faster if you run and get help for us who ever jamming this thing.

Tenya: yes but, it will be disgraceful to leave you all behind.

Rikido: go on the emergnacy exit, there's a lot of alarm outside ,that's why it keeping all of us to keep us trap i Right?

Hana: as long you get outside they wont follow, blow this stupid mist and gladiator away with your engine legs.

Thirteen: use your quirk to save other, be a real hero.

Ochacoo: I can help you out, just like I help you float to the cafeteria, okay? No prob! Please class rep! do it!

Tenya getting ready his engine.

Massacre slayer: how pathetic.

Kuoirgi: Even this is your only option, are you foolish strategist front of your enemy?

G3 X: maybe there smarter they look, and you two villains have the right to remain silent!

Then rapidly bullets hitting kuorigi and massacre slayer as they stumble back.

Kuroigi: what?!

Thirteen: who?

They turn to see G3 X walk in with his loaded gun make them shocked.

G3 X: hey, thought I drop by and help.

Thirteen: G3 X?!

G3 X: That's not all!

Then a speed zoom in hitting the two villains, then the speed stop to reveal is mach.

Mach: Tracking, terminating, both done at Mach speed! (Spin his arm) Kamen Rider, Mach! (A flashy pose)

Villain 625: oh god no!

Minta:(Glee in excitement) MACH?!

Kuorgi: why you-

Before he warp them a gravity crush him, they see ginga is the one along drive came in.

Drive: hold the breaks!

Ginga: you don't have a physical body, but you still be trap of my gravity.

Kuorgi: wh-what!?

drive: let's do this!

meanwhile with izumi

**With izuku and her group**

Minoru:(crying) WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIGHT? ARE YOU CRAZY?! THESE GUYS COME HERE TO KILL ALL MIGHT AND THE RIDER TWINS AND YOU THINK WE CAN TAKE THEM?! DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD WHEN WE WARP HERE?! THE BEST PLAN IS TO WAIT FOR A PRO HERO TO COME AND SAVE US!

? Lighten up minoru, where the fun with that?

They turn to see ichigo on top of the boat and land the floor.

Ichigo: sup!

Izumi: ranga!

Ichigo: that's not all, meet my other friends.

they see here is OOO, Build and wizard has arrived.

Izumi, mineda and tsyue's jaws dropped.

Build: hey you must be ranga's friends.

Ooo: nice to meet ya!

Wizard: a great view for the audience to witness the great time for the circus!

Tsyue: i-i-i-it's wizard…. Ribbit.

Minoru: o-o-ooo!

Izumi: B-B-BUILD!

Ichigo: yep all the first and secodnary riders in both heisei has arrived here.

That made izumi screamed with glee that shook the boat.

Izumi: best day ever!

Ooo: she sure is the fan girl.

Build: let see, hmmm super strength, frog abilities and sticky grape like power. You three have what it take to be heroes too.

Izumi: r-r-really?

Build: (patted her shoulder) of course, you and your friends are even awesome!

Izumi is now super happy.

Build: okay let get to work.

Ichigo: right, hmmm something not right as if the villain not noticing about you guys when we arrived here.

Wizard: my guess is that the villain's are getting ready for the second act until the main attraction has arrived.

They see the sea villains, fangires and some smash as well.

Ooo: yeah but they look cocky.

Izumi: he's right think about it, those villains down there have the upper advantage on the water, I assume we fight.

Wizard: meaning they know the place but not what you guys can do.

Tsyue: yeah before we warp in.

izumi: for a group of such careful planning, there one thing that stick out for me something doesn't seem add up, they sent you here asui-

Tyusu: ribbit?

Izumi: whoops I meant Tsuyu, yeah they warp you in the shipwreck zone.

Tsuyu: I kinda fell apart on ya didn't it?

Izumi: a little bit.

Ichigo: anyway if they she a frog they would sent her to the firezone over there. (point the fire zone room)

Izumi: they probably separate us cuz they didn't know what we can do, planning to overpower us in smaller group, easier to pick us on one by one.

Wizard: by the look of it there not climbing to the boat.

Ooo: meaning they gonna fight in safe for now.

Ichigo: there going to be sorry about that.

Tsuyu: so let talk quirk, I go first if you want. obviously I can jump high, and cling to munch any walls and of course there's my tongue, I can stick them out into 20 meter, oh yeah-

Build: if mucus or so let not go too deep of that.

Tsuyu: agree.

Izumi: I figured that your powerful but that's crazy, I'm strong but comes with a price, when I use my quirk I'm pretty much out of commission, it's a double edge sword until I'm able to control it.

Minoru: (pull out a ball) I got these sticky balls, (stick one of them to the boat) there strength berrys, depending on how I'm feeling they might stick to last a whole day, they grow back instantly when I pull one out, but I'll bleed if I use to many. Oh and they don't stick to me I'll just bounce right off of them.

Ichigo: I see.

ooo: cool quirk lil buddy.

Minoru: thanks!

then the boat got slash a bit of a water claw.

wizard: first let start dealing with these bozos.

Ichigo: okay everyone I have an idea!

Build: we're all ears!

Ichigo turn izumi, they nod the same.

Ichigo: ooo use shauta to fight the villain to keep them occupied, wizard your wind will help but izumi use her quirk first then build use hawkgattling to grab them and minoru use your sticky grapes to trap them!

Build, ooo, wizard: got it!

build pull out hawk and gattling fullbottle, ooo put on his shauto combo, wizard put on the wind ring on to his belt, build replace then and crank the lever, ooo scan his belt.

**HAWK! GATTELING! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

**HURRICANE! PLEASE!**

**ORCA! EEL! OCTOPUS!**

Build: build up!

**THE SKY RUFFIAN! HAWKGATLING! YEAH!**

**SHA-SHA-SHAUTA ...! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!**

**FU, FU, FU, FU, FUFU! **

Build in his hawkgatling mode, ooo in shauta combo mode and wizard in his wind mode.

Izumi is getting gitty.

Izumi: _THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!_

Tsuyu and minoru so awe of seeing this.

Ichigo: alright izumi, let's jump and do this!

Ooo jump to the water as the villains along fangires and smash shocked to see ooo.

Villian 23: oh no! It's OOO!

He begin punching and kicking then turn his legs to tentacles.

Ichigo: okay my turn to change! Let's go! black rx! (press his belt)

**KAMEN RIDER MODE! BLACK RX!**

Then a flash he's now have a greed suit with black armor piece around it to his knee, leg boot, hands, forearm and a symbol on his left chest, helmet is black with a silverplate mouth, visor red bug eyes, middle silver line down and small antenna.

?: I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider! Black! RX!

Izumi screamed more in excitement.

Izumi: IT'S BLACK RX!

Black rx: alright izu! Let's do this, you ready?

Izumi: okay!

Black rx: on 3! 1! 2! 3!

Izumi and black rx jump up higher, he back his fist and izumi grab her right hand to focus.

Black rx: **RIDER PUNCH!**

Izumi: take this! **TIDAL WAVE SMASH!**

She then flick her finger at the water and black rx punch the ground to make a huge whole to make the water spin as build flew in grabbing tsuyu ,minoru and ooo as tsuyu use her tongue to grab izumi and black rx.

Wizard using his wind to flaot between the villains.

Wizard: minoru now!

Minoru:(scream while tearing then throw his sticky ball)TAKE THIS YOU VILLAIN! YOU CAN EAT MY STICKY BALL!

He stats throw it at them.

Wizard: for my next trick! Giving it a whirl!

He spin fast make the wind pushing the water a whirlpool make the villains, fangire and smash screaming.

Black rx: come on! Let's help easerhead!

Izumi: right!


	5. hero 5

Black rx build, wizard and ooo on the water with izumi, tenya and minaru

build: alright we did it.

minaru: I have a good pop this mor-

OOO: TMI please

izumi:(muttering) keep believe we manage to get all of them at once, it took everything and with wizards, ooo's, build's and ranga's power combine

Tsuyu: your creeping me out, stop it, please.

Black rx: don't worry, she always calcite in her world. But she's cute while doing it.

That only made her face go inferno red and make steam come out of her head

Wizard: haha, I understand that, with her mind she can make predictions and the next move others will follow, genius.

build: I agree, you seem have good reading and calculate any heros of her strength and weakness, along their adapting and make it possible of how further and you came learning be a hero, with your mind to learn, along making your body grew strong is a best match.

That only made her face go cherry red and more steam coming out of her head.

Izumi: _b-b-b-build complimented me! He actually complemented me! And what great is, he said what I do is a best match! His favorite line!__!_

then her left thumb and middle finger broken

tyusu: are you okay ?

build: I see, when you each time you broke your bone it causes a great impact with the strength, but the drawback is after it. Your bone be broke and muscle and tissue bruise up that really a risk there.

Izumi: yeah, fine, don't worry about me. We should get some help by prorder, if we follow the shure of the exit.

Black rx: meaning we can avoid it.

Tsuyu: good idea, that way we avoid the villian mr. aizawa.

Wizard: but first.

He touch izumi's finger that brusies, eh healed it up and now is all better.

Wizard: there we go.

Izumi: woah thanks.

Black rx: hey izumi you thinking the same thing?

Izumi: of what?

Black rx: that easerhead fighting the villains, but the destruction shocker out there and that monster with an expose brain, I feel like he's a secret weapon.

Izumi: yeah, if he doesn't get some back up, then he going to overexert himself. He'll ended defeat by those villain cuz he trying to keep us safe.

Mineta: wait, don't tel me your suggesting…

Build: I agree, that nomu out there will tear him apart, cuz even easerhead use his quirk on him. that guy still have his strength almost like all might and will kill him if we stop him.

Wizard: i'll let other riders know of it, in the meantime we better go and help him.

**with shoti**

Shoti is already freezing the villan at the landside zone.

Shoti: so the plan was to scatter us and kill us? Your unwofly prepared, in fact it looks like to me you have no training. you have no slightest idea of how to use your quirk.

She walk up to the frozen villains.

Villain 532: what power! She froze us in instant we warp here!

Villain 5: she not a kid she a monster!

Villain 76: so cold!

Shoti remembers the villains and the hand one and the plan he waiting for all might even the destruction shocker, she turn to notice the destruction shocker of 2 mirror monster and 2 greed came in.

Shoti: a shocker?

before they even attack her, she heard a noise

**SIX! FALCO SABER STRIKE!**

Then six golden falcon start hitting the 4 shockers as they exploded, she turn to see beast with his falcon shoulder pad and his saber.

beast: hi there!

Shota: … (in thought) HOLY SHIT IT'S BEAST!

beast: all the riders around here wanna help you and your friends out.

Shota: thank you.

Beast: no sweat.

Then two villain come as shoti froze the villain and beast flew up to roundhouse kick the other villain.

Shoti: we need some answer of what there masterplan.

Beast: yeah those villain like low class and the shocker only backing them up.

Shoti: so I tell those new shocker with those four or five villains are not good, if that case what we need is more information. (turn at the villain) listen well, if you stay frozen yourself will die as your body get frostbite and hyperthermia.

Beast: or you don't want anything worst, but since we're hero we don't push that way, so either we do the easy or the hard? Now talk.

Shoti: if you tell us how you kill all might, that the only way you survive.

**meanwhile at the mountain zone **

Denki, momo and Kyoka are trying to fight the villain and some shockers as momo have her spear staff and kyoka have a sword, denki scream of a villain try to hit him, he dodge and run back to his friends.

Denki: this dude was terrifying! my whole life flashes through my eyes ! I think I saw the grim reaper ! what's going on?!

Kyoka: could you take a down a few notches? Right now we need to get away from this enemies

**ADVENT!**

**COME ON! BANNA AU LAIT!**

Denki: huh?

A metallic bat swoop in and a banana energy spear slash sent the villain and shocker stumble to the ground.

Momo, kyoka and denki along the villain and shocker turn to see baron and knight arrived.

Knight: so this is it.

Baron: looks like you three need a hand.

Denki: ALRIGHT! IT'S KNIGHT AND BANANA!

Momo and Baron: IT'S BARON!

Baron:(turn at momo) thank you! Someone who notice it.

Momo: your welcome.

Then a shocker of a imagin about to attack kyoka but a fireball hit it, they turn to see hibiki did it with his red drumstick he twirling and accel with him.

Hibiki: hey don't start the beating without me, (did a special salute) hiya!

Kyoka: hibiki?!

Hibiki: the one and only.

Denki: (Exciteded) ACCEL?!

Accel: who 's the punk messing with the road?! (rasied his engine sword to his right shoulder) any villain gonna answer to me! The ruler of the road!

Villain 6324: what? What a joke

then everyone felt the atompshere low as accel's visor glowing a bit

Hibiki: uh oh he just said the word.

Accel: did you just call, the ruler of the road, A JOKE?!

he pull out his engin memory and inserts it onto his weapon, then all hell breaks loose as Accel is destroying the villains the villain screaming in fear as accel flip around to turn of his motorcycle like to rammed and hit them all even the shocker.

Denki: alright! Accel is so freking awesome!

Hibiki turn at the kyoka who is excited and glint on her pupils seeing her favorite oni rider.

Hibiki: uh something you need?

Kyoka: i-i'ts just I'm a big fan of you, I-I heard your the oni rider with ibuki who play the trumpet and t-Todoroki! the oni who play the guitar!

Hibiki: and judging by your look, I say you might have mad skills with instruments too.

Kyoka: y-yes!

Hibiki: hmm ,(petted her left shoulder) how about you and I do some nice beat on those villain, there plenty room to play it out with me and along my oni teammates.

Kyoka: OKAY!

Then they see some of the villain and shocker a bit.

Knight: still standing.

Momo: don't worry, it ready!

Then something coming out of her back.

Knight: what the?

Momo: it take me from a little longer, to create an object this big!

She make a huge blanket to cover the riders and the two girls.

Villain 53: a blanket?!

Villain 423: is this suppose to be a shield?!

Momo: your looking at sheet inslated 100 meters thick.

accel: your up dude!

denki: hmph, badass, now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends! You guys are fried!

He unleashed a huge amounts of electrical charge, it shocked all the villains and shocker who exploded.

Momo: now then, i'm worried about the rest of the class, we should find them right away.

koyka: you look a little over expose right now

knight: um ,we'll give you some space and not look

accel: yeah

the rider exit out to see denki babble like an idiot with thumbs up

baron: yep, his brain is fried as well

hibiki: kinda funny though

then hibiki notice a hand pop out.

**meanwhile**

black rx, build, ooo and wizard on the water with izumi,minaru and tsuyu that there swimming and watch aizawa defeating each villains down.

actrocity charge in at him with Tomura next to him as back up surprise.

actoricty: first 23 seconds...

aizawa: two final boss.(then he use his bandages at the two)

Tomura: then it was 24 seconds.

Actoricty: then 20 seconds.

Tomura: then 17.

Actoicty use his word to cut the bandage but get punch by the stomach but no effect as he grab aizawa's arm.

Actoricty: tomru! Now! By the elbow!

Tomru grab his eblow.

Atrocity: we figure your strength and weakness.

Tomru: it was hard to see when your jumping around, but we found your tell. Is your hair.

Aizawa's elbow to crumble and decay.

Tomru: when your hair drops, you stop using your quirk.

Atrocity: this explain you don't blink.

Tomru: so don't push yourself hard right now, you might fall apart, wouldn't that be ashame?

Aizawa punched Tomru but got his slash a bit as a cut by atrocity and back away

Aizawa:_ he destroy my elbow! _

Then another villain charge at him ready to kill However he dodges each of their attack.

Atrocity: seem fighting big opponent isnt good for your plan.

Tomru: don't you think your little out of your element easerhead ? Your munch better working stealthy, your surprise attack not head to head.

Atroicty: and yet you rather let yourself more dangsr and not the students. ( see easerhead took down some villain using his bandages) your stubborn makes you standing but not for long.

Tomru: oh by the way hero, we're not the final boss.

Nomu behind easerhead but the monster got punch sent flying crash the ground to see kuuga , black rx and kiva has come.

Black rx: then let us be the true opponent for nomu.

Tomru: ah, the famous, Ichigo

Ichigo: yes(turn at atrocity) so your the new recruit?

Atrocity: yes, you destroy our leader and his best general and members from the original shockers you and your brother face.

Ichigo; hmm, yes but at lease those clowns not coming back.

Astoricty: perhaps, but as for me , I'm way worst then them.

Ichigo: really.

Build, wizard and ooo check on aiwaza.

Aiwaza: the riders.

Wizard: you alright?

Aiwaza: yeah.

Wizard: hang on. (shift his driver and place a new ring)

**HEALING! PLEASE!**

Wizard healed up Aiwaza's elbow.

Aiwaza: thanks.

wizard: no problem

then they see nomu get up and crack his neck felt pain a bit.

kiva: this sure a tough monster, you said this thing have a limit ichigo?

Ichigo: yep, it can take a beating, pun unintended, but it can only take so much.

Kuuga: alright, Kiva?

Kiva: (punch his fists) on it!

Kuuga and kiva rist bump as kiva pull out a dogga flute and kuuga transformed into his titan form.

**DOGGA HAMMA! **

Kuuga transformed his armor into purple and his eyes are now purple as for Kiva an orb that's holding a purple statue flew towards him as the chains wrap around his arms and chest making them purple and he's holding the hammer. The two is now on their formed charged at nomu, the monster roar charging at the two rider to fight, actroicty charge in at ichigo, the first rider dodging the sword swings.

Atrocity smash his sword the ground to unleashed electric as the ground rumble to make earth pillars, this surprise ichigo for him to dodge each of them and got hit by the gut sent him fliyng, ichigo land on his feet. he quickly slide left to avoid speed slash from atrocity but got roundhouse kick by the shocker member to sent ichigo stumble back.

Ichigo: not to bad, but I can do better!** FORM CHANGE, SHIN!**

He transformed into shin formed as ooo, build and wizard join in.

Build got his hazard trigger, ooo got the putotyra comobo and wizard got the fire dragon ring.

**HAZARD ON!**

Build put it on and got his full full bottle as he set it as rabbit mode , ooo put the coins in and wizard wear the dragon ring

**RABBIT AND RABBIT!**

**FLAME DRAGON! PLEASE!**

**PTERA, TRICERA, TYRANNO!**

build: build up.

build crank the lever, ooo scan the belt, wizard flip the dragon ring and lower it to his belt

**BURN ...BURN ... BURB BURN BRUN!**

**CLANG CLANG CLANG! ARE YOU READY? OVERFLOW! THE CRIMSON SPEEDY JUMPER! RABBIT RABBIT! OH NO! IT'S TOO FAST!**

**PUTOTRANOZAURUSU!**

Build now rabbitrabbit mode, wizard flame dragon mode and ooo putotrya mode, they charge at the shocker troops and burn/punched/slashed at them with sparks flying everywhere

Izuni, tusyu and minaru are awe and shock of seeing the fight.

Izumi: oh my god, the kamen riders transformations! Build is in his RabbitRabbit form that makes him insanely fast, Wizard in his flame dragon that can burn anything, and ooo's is in his final combo form putotrya!

Tsuyu: amazing, ribbit. _ooo's is so cool._

Minaru: look at them go!

Izumi: but I worry about ichigo, (turn to ichigo who is now shin) OH MY GOD HE'S SHIN THE FULL BODY WEAPON RIDER!

Tsuyu: you seem to know well of ichigo's other rider form pretty well.

They turn to see kuuga and kiva fighting nomu.

Izumi: holy crap! it's kuuga's titen form and Kiva's Dogga Hammer form!

**Meanwhile**

Thirteen is sucking kuroigi since ginga let him go as with tenya and the other classmate and riders.

Thirteen: I thank you Ginga, let me be an assist helping.

Ginga: got it.

Kuroigi: ah, black hole, the quirk that sucks up matter into dust, such an astounding power, and gravatation, the power that make the target weightless or heavy depending on the planets gravity. Such outstanding power, you shoudlve finish me ginga. ( turn thirteen) however your a rescue hero thirteen skill that saving people from disaster , consequently , that mean you have little battlefield awareness

He make a gate behind thriteen but got cut off.

?: oh yeah?

Kurogi: huh?

**FLASH!**

**FLASH ON!**

A bright flashes on kuroigi's eyes making them squinted.

Kuroigi: GAH! MY EYES!

Then landing in front of the heroes and villain to show it's Fouze.

Fouze: uchuuuuu KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The warp gate behind thirteen is canceled as the students and thirteen gasp in awe see fourze.

Fourze: hey there! I thought i came by helping my new buddies!

Thirteen: f-f-f-f-fourze!

Fourze: (turn at thirteen) hey you alright? Glad i came by and help you with that fog monster in time. Good work keeping it still by the way. (thumbs up)

thirteen: y-yeah!

Kurogi:( shake the eyes) kamen rider fourze.

Fourse: let settle this man to fog!

Kurogi: even you may try, but I'm not physical, so is impossible whatever switch you have can harm me. (he saw pull out 36) wha-

**AERO!**

**AERO ON!**

Fourze: let see you can deal with this!

Then a vacuum like device attached to his left leg, it then start to suck up the air.

Fourze: thriteen! Let double it up!

Thriteen: right behind you!

As her finger sucking like as well as kuroigi begin to struggle as he can't hold the pain nor cant make another warp gate.

Kuroigi: s-such powerful force!

Fourze: (turn tenya) you! Go warn the heroes!

Rikido: he's right, now!

He said as he throw Tenya at the door. tenya then speeds off as kuorigi saw it.

Kuroigi: no!

He try to suck him but ginga use gravity to pin him as ochacko and gigna see the helmet.

Ginga: so that's it huh?

Then massacre slayer push drive, G3 X and Mach out of the way.

Masscare slayer: oh no you don't! (he rush at him)

**with kakastui**

kakastui and erijo took down the villain, as another villain about to attack but eirija came use her crystal fist to hit one.

Erijo: sis! Boy am I glad to see you.

Erija: same here, i was with shoti and she told me to go find the others.

Then 5 shockers appeared ready to attack.

Kakstu: damn shockers!

Then a slash, punch and blast destroyed them. The three heroes turn to see then nigou, cross Z, and birth.

Nigou: hey kaka! i found ya!

That made her steam and blush red.

Nigou: you okay?

Kakastu: OF COURSE I'M OKAY ASSHOLE!

Nigou: hehe , seem your worried about me as well huh kaka?

That made her head let out steam as her face is cherry red.

Kakastu: a-anyway ,think that the last of the guys, bunch of weaklings.

Nigou then pets her head making her blush even more.

Erijo: alright, let hurry and find the rest of the class, if were still U. S. J, then eveyrone else probably too. And not all of them have offensive skills we do.

Erija: we have to go and make sure the others are fine

Kakastu: you wanna track everyone down have fun, but I'm gonna destroy that warp bastard.

Erija: I think it could be, I saw an equipment inside the of it since we try attack him.

Cross z: well let not stand here do nothing.

What they didn't know is an invisible villain chameleon sneaking on them.

Chameleon villain: hope you had fun chit chatting, to bad that you let your guard down…

But then nigou and kakastu grab the chameleon villain's head to slammed it down to the ground hard

Kakastu: if all these small fry like these guys worth, then our classmate can handle them.

Erijo: that reaction time was insane, also since when you act so calm and retoncal.

Nigou: since my kaka have the brains to make her fit well as the bomb queen.

That made her blush inferno red and steam out of her head.

Nigou: so kaka wanna join me in action?

Kakastu: s-s-sure, whatever.

Niogu: still cute. (petted her head)

Kakastu:_ WHY THE FUCK AM I IN LOVE WITH THIS BASTARD?! FUCKING GOD I WANT HIS FUCKING DICK!_

In other zones as other riders are helping the heroes

With tenya

Masscare slayer about to hit the running hero then decade with his sword as he inserts a card to his belt.

**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!**

He slash massacre slayer out of the way.

Masscare slayer: gah!

Decade: now!

Tenya open the door as he use his engine boost to run fastcas he can.

**With shin**

Nomu crash to the ground bleedy a lot and atoricty got scoot back panting a bit facing ooo, build, wizard and shin.

Then kuorigi and massacre slayer regroup with tomru.

Shin: heh, not so touph

Kurogiri: Tomura Shigaraki, atrocity, massacre slayer.

Tomura: kurogiri, did you and masscare slayer manage to killed thirteen.

Massacare slayer: not quite, these maggot riders are around here in our way.

Kuorigi: but there was student i wasn't able to disburse and one of htem go outside of the of selenty.

Then tomura begin to scratch his neck.

Tomura: Kuroigi… you fool….

He scratch both his neck

Tomura: if you weren't our warp gate, I'll tear apart atom to your body...

Atrocity put his hand to tomura's shoulder to calm him down.

Atrocity: calm down kid.

Tomura: (calm down) there's no way we can win if doesn't of pro show up.

Atrocity: maybe, i was expecting all might in person, i have reason soulless the terror didn't make his move yet.

Tomura: i see, interesting, let's go home.

Minaru: did i hear that right? Did he say he going to leave?

Tsuyu: that what it sound like to me.

Minaru start to tear up ad hugged Tsuyu.

Minaru: yes that's amazing! we're safe and we don't have to fight!

Tsuyu: yeah but, (she blush as he touch her chest and push minaru's head down of the water)i really have a bad feeling about this midoirya.

Izumi: it seems weird for them to retreat at this point even help is on the way.

Shin:_ there retreating, seem i suppose good since one of my classmate go get help to the heroes, but i feel like they aint gicing up just yet._

Tomura: oh before we leave, let's make sure the symbol of peace is broken, let's wreck his pride!

He turn as zoom in front of izumi, tsuyu and minaru.

Tomura: let's make this hurt.

He was about to grab tsuyu, however in front of the hand villain in surprise is shin. His claws stab tomura's left hand and grab his face with his other hand.

Shin: your not going to harm them!

Then a painful shocked at tomura's left hand and face.

Tomura: GAAAAAH!

Sent tomura flying tumble to the ground, then struggle to get back up and grunt in pain.

Tomura: what the hell?!

Shin: did your mother teach you to never put a hand on a lady like that? (turn at tsuyu) are you alright?

Tsuyu: y-yes, ribbit.

Atrocity: soulless, now.

Soulless: soulless will destroy him!

Nomu and soulless came as shin jump stab his claws to their eyes as to shocked it as they roar in pain stumble hack cover their eyes in pain.

Shin: heh, fighting a human swiz army knife won't help you.

Nomu and soulless shook it off and their eyes healed up.

Shin: a fast healing quirk however limited.

He then change back to ichigo.

Then the door is broken open while smoke around, then walking out of the doors every hero is now smiling onto know who's walking out of the doors, it's the one, the only, the heroice, All Might wearing yellow pants, white shirt, blue tie and holding his yellow jacket. But he's not using his smile like usual.

All might: have no fear students…. I am here.

Then everyone see came burst through the ceiling with a punch and front flip as land next to all might, all the students, villains, even izumi are absolute shock and awe with eyes wide bulge and jaw dropped. To see non other then kamen rider sangou, while his scarf wavy when the wind blow a bit.

Sangou: relax everyone, because sangou is ready to go!

Izumi: (looked at sangou) n-n-n-no way..._IT'S HIM, THE NUMBER 1.1 HERO IN HISTORY!_

Ichigo:_ awesome! Dad is here!_

All might: I couldn't shake the feeling that something isn't right when aizawa and thirteen didn't answer my calls.

Sangou: we occupied but shocker and run into ilda, who told us the situaion and along riders helping the students and the teachers too, is good thing everybody is okay.

All might ripped his blue tie and sangou crack his knuckles and tighten his fist.

All might and sangou: have no fear students, because we're here.

Ichigo: _whoa, dads going to get serious._

Minaru: (tears of joy) we're save!

Izumi: he's here, all might, and he's not smiling.

Ichigo: that's because he's mad.

Izumi: a-and sangou is serious too.

Atroicty: the two legendary heroes.

Tomura: after all these waiting, the ruin piece of trash show up.

All might took off his coat and sangou dusted his hands.

Villain 32: holy crap, is all might a-and sangou!

villain 98: this is no time to talk you idiot ! if we strike now we-

all might fast passed and sangou gone like invisible nor not detect while wind glowing passes the villain, the two hitting each villains down as all might got easerhead to safey.

All might: are you alright aiwaza?

Aiwaza: yeah, thanks for coming.

All might and sangou passed tomura, nomu and soulless, suddnely the wind passed sent a bone crushing fist to soulless, nomu and atrocity hard to the ground and tomura's hand face come, all might got tusyu, sangou got izumi and minaru to safety.

Sangou: stay here, we'll handle this.

He turn at izumi.

Sangou: and is nice to meet you. ( thumbs up to her)

Izumi: _OH MY GOD HE'S TALKING TO ME!_

Tomura: he still fast father, (pick up the handpiece back to his face)somehow he and sangou manage to hit me, of course government hero relies on violence, I wasn't prepare I couldn't see them when i move, especially sangou. But it doesn't make sense, I thought the rumor of all might be weaker, how?

Ichigo: all might and sangou, thanks for coming.

All might: anytime, and thanks for protecting the students.

Ichigo: that monster with a brain have strength but that not his quirk. His quirk is shock absorbing but limited along his regenerate body.

Sangou: i see.

All might: and young izumi, (piece sign) we got this!

Then nigou, amazon ,kuuga, fourze, agito , fourze, faiz, ex aid, decade , kiva , build , W, Wizard , drive, ooo, Gaim, Ghost and Den O came in.

Gaim: mind if we join in?

All might: of course!

Nomu and soulless got up, then soullless roar in fury then he get buff up and grew a bit bigger a bit, he touch nomu to give it a boost up, make the brain expose monster has buff muscle and veins and claws now.

Kiva: woah, it grow up big.

Ghost: i can feel it soul have many type of enemy we fought, it must been hidden till it powered up, he even give that monster a boost too.

Ooo: we got this, amazon, nigou, ichigo and sangou, you guys help all might fight that brain monster.

Ichigo: you got it!

The showa riders and all might turn at the powered up nomu and tomura.

All might: (dash) **CARALINA…**

Tomura: nomu.

Then nomu shield tomura as all might grin slightly then ichigo jump with deliver a kick with all might's attack.

All might: **SMASH!**

Then both attack hit nomu as the monster bleed a bit from the chest, he stumble a little of the impact.

He try to grab the two but sangou jump up knee the monster by the face, make it growl in pain.

Ichigo: it can deal of one opponent, but it seem troubling fighting opponent with their teamwork and their power together!

Sangou and all might punch nomu make him fly to the ground but the monster grunt a bit land , the bruises a bit of his skin slowly healing and charge in speed.

All might: if this guy wanna take all the punches, let give it to him with full force!

Amazon: right.

He put on the omega chip on his belt and crank the lever.

**OMEGA!**

Amazon: **AMAZON!**

**EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

He then burst in green energy as he changed into amazon Omega.

Amazon Omega: lets RUMBLE!

He charge in as nomu try to hit him but amazon omega dodge and jump the back biting and eat some of the skin.

Tomura: what?

Nomu roar as amazon omega jump back and nomu bleed on the back a bit, then all might fighting nomu.

Tomura: nomu here have shock absorption all might, the only way you can hurt him more is slowly gouche his flesh, of course i don't think he let you do that? You finally met your match.

Ichigo: oh really?

All might: thank for telling me how to beat him(grab the torso) all i have to do is wear him down and is on to you!

He lift nomu to slammed his head as smoke created by that impact.

The smoke clear that kurogi use his warp gate to save nomu and the monster try to grab all might's torso however a surprise that sangou and ichigo grab the monster's hand and amazon wounded half of the brain.

Sangou: whew, that was a close call.

All might: I thank you for that.

Ichigo: alright, (turn to the nomu and souless) now we have to figure out how to defeat that nomu and destroy that souless.

Sangou: how you heisei rider doing?

Ghost: we able to damage the freak, we about to finished him but that warp gate villlain save him.

Then the warp gate got grabbed all might and the showa riders.

All might: damn we got trap.

Tomura: kuroigi?

Kuroigi: normally i wouldn't want blood and pyhical flood in my warp gate but I'll make an exception for a hero great as you.

Then they see soulless went to nomu , he grab nomu to eat him.

Amazon: he ate him.

Build: oh no.

Then soulless mutate transformed into a nomu like too.

Atoricty: it seem soulless combine himself with it.

Tomura: interesting.

Then they see izumi coming in to help.

Ichigo: izumi!

The rider twins see the helmet like on kuorigi who came in front of izumi.

Kuorogi: how foolish.

He then make a warp gate… only for it to be destroyed by kakastu exploded it.

Kakastu: GET THE HELL OUT O MY WAY DEKU!

Then shoti freeze the soulless nomu as the showa rider and all might got free.

Izumi: are you okay?

Erija and erijo try attack tomura but dodge it.

Erijo: damn i was gonna be cool.

Erija: maybe another time.

Kakastu: (grin and pin kurogi down) guess i got your body that time you smokey bastard!

Shoti: a symbol of peace will not be defeated by you.

Izumi: kaachan, everyone.

Tomura: kurogi, how can you let this brat get the best of you, you really got us real jam here.

Kakastu: heh, you got careless you dumb villain, it wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certin part of your turn into a smoking warp gate thinking that your safe, that why we missed, but you didnt have a body then you wouldn't wear that neck arrmor, your not immune to physical attack when is aim.

Niogu: Also that warp gate he try to warp squeeze me to death.

Kakastu: THAT BASTARD'S GOING TO DIE!

Then the soulless nomu burst in speed at izumi and kakastu but the rider twins back their fist to use their quirk but soulless nomu block it . he double punch the rider twins in speed , he blocking and dodges each of the rider twins kicks and pucnhes

Massacre slayer: it would seem the adaptive of nomu and soulless.

Atoricty: there power combine as one.

Rider twins punch hard to the chest, but soulless nomu didnt feel faze as grab them and kick them mutiple as unleashed energy explosion as the rider twin stumble on the ground.

Izumi:_ no ranga!_

Kakastu:_ sora!_

The soulless nomu charge at them and deliver an impact fist, then blocking it is the rider twins up and panting a bit then push them as they shake their fist but there okay of the impact.

Atroicty: still getting up?

Tomura: you know that last attack would kill, why you twins throw your life recklessly for them?

They standing up and tighten their fist.

Ichigo: not just heroes, as we rider...who help heroes will make sure to make peace by die trying...

Nigou:we learn how and adapt even mistake as we follow what we do, we'll never give up...

Then slowly they're glowing that their quirk like wrapping around them and their bel glowing bright.

Ichigo and nigou: WHEN THERE CRY FOR HELP! A HERO MADE A DYING PROMISE TO SHOW HOW TRUE TO EVERY INNOCENT'S HOPE!

Then a bright flashes show around them when the light died down, ichigos armor is now more greener then before and his helmet is more red eyes and his scarf is crimzon, nigou armor is light green.

Everybody is awe and shock of the rider twins new transformation.

izumi: no way… THEY HAVE SUPER FORMS?!

Ichigo:( strike his pose) kamen rider ichigo! Limit break 1!

Nigou: ( strike his pose) Kamen rider Nigou! Limit break 2!

Tomura: heh, who cares that you change, it still won't change anything, nomu.

Soulless nomu charge in but the rider twins just stand as a quick energy like as a multiple invsivle punch hit the monster make crash to the ground cough as it got up .

Tomura: no way.

Ichigo: heisei riders ! Showa rider ! Let's do this !

Sangou: your wrong tomura , this is why we do this

All might: he's right , we'll stop these villains , becuase we are now...The world symbol of peace and justice !

kuuga, fourze, agito , fourze, faiz, ex aid, decade , kiva , build , W, Wizard , drive, ooo, Gaim , Ghost and Den O ready as well

**ININFITY!**

**LINER FORM!**

**COSMIC ON!**

**DRIVE! TYPE TRIDORON!**

**KIWIAMI ARMS!**

**EXTREME!**

**AWAKENING!**

**HYPER MUSTEKI!**

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

**BUILD! GENIUS! AWESOME! REALLY AWESOME!**

**MUGEN!**

All of the kamen riders who are here have transformed into there final forms. Then deno and gaim first charge in slashing their sword at soulless nomu , ooo , faiz and drive have their blaster him. Fourze agito , ex aid and ghost deliver a kick.

The soulless nomu felt this pain as all might and sangou tag team along the rider twins and amazon they all delivering their incredible punches to the soulless nomu. 

All might: a real hero! Will always find a way for justice to be serve!

They slammed him down.

Kuuga, Build, kiva, decade and W with the rider twins, amazon and sangou as they nod to all might.

All might: now for a lesson, you may heard these words before but I'll teach you what a hero really means!

**VIOLENT! STRIKE!**

**WAKE UP FEVER!**

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE! D-D-DECADE!**

**GOLDEN EXTREME! MAXIUM DRIVE!**

**ALL SIDES! READY GO! GENIUS FINISH!**

All might: GO BEYOND ...

The rider trio: **RIDER...**

All might and the rider trio:** PLUS...ULTRA!/ UNLIMITED... TRIO KICK! **

They all landed a hit onto the soulless monster sent it flying outside and it exploded, kuuga, Kiva, Decade, W, Build, amazon, the rider twins, sangou and all might got their pose after the victory which awe and shocked everybody of seeing that.

Sangou: phew, That was good

all might: seem I still got it

ichigo: yep , and that what it take(turn at izumi with a smile) of taking a lesson of being a real hero such as everyone else dream, that will come true.


End file.
